Raven Cassé
by sl.smith
Summary: Her love for other people was limited, and perhaps that was to be her downfall.  [Warnings: Swearing, Abuse, Character Death and Sexual References. Based around an OC. R&R]
1. Chapter 1: Warrior's Little Girl

Full Summary: Follow the life of Acacia Rosier, from innocent girl to talented Death Eater. See the life of a Death Eater for what it really is, and explore her relationships with family and friends. What happened to make her become this way? Will her loyalty to the Dark Lord ever waver? Watch the ice spread.

_"She's gone from wearing her heart on her sleeve, to keeping it in an airtight jar on her desk."_

**Chapter One: Warrior's Little Girl**

_Age: Birth_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of the plots in the later chapters. (9 onwards) I do, however, own any plot twists before then and a few mixed in later on, and I also own any characters that have just been introduced into this story. If you wish to use any of them in story of your own, please ask before doing so. If you're a skilled writer and such, I'll have no problem!

* * *

The screams of pain echoed to the drawing room, where family members of the young woman waited, silent. Their ears strained for the triumphant cry of the father, welcoming his second son into the world. 

His first child, Evan, sat in an armchair by the fire, his feet dangling over the edge. The tiny boys face flushed with delight as the screaming ceased, and the welcome wail of a newborn baby met their ears. The blonde haired woman sitting upon the sofa sighed with relief.

"Listen to that, Druella, my dear!" exclaimed Cygnus Black from the doorway, where he stood gazing up the stairway to the second landing. "The beautiful cry of young Ethan Rosier!"

"Now, now. Don't get excited! How do you know it's an Ethan?" Cygnus met his wife's criticizing smile with a frown.

"The midwife said…"

"Midwifes are sometimes wrong, Daddy. Even if they _do_ use magic." Andromeda's voice drifted up from the floor, where she sat crossed legged in front of a chess board.

"Knight to F6!" commanded Bellatrix, who sat across from her younger sister. Smiling slightly, the 9-year-old gazed up at her father. "Remember, Daddy? They though Narcissa was a little baby brother." She smirked over at her youngest sibling, who had inherited her mothers blue eyes and blonde hair. "You're not a boy, _right_, Cissy?"

"No!" Narcissa ran across the room, sending chess pieces scattering in every which direction, eager not to be stepped on by the upset 5-year-old. She latched onto her father's leg, as tears started to make their way down her pale cheeks. "Daddy?" Her voice trembled slightly, as did her tiny body.

"Oh, Cissy. You were always my baby girl…"

"You're not the only one, with a baby girl, it seems." Everyone turned to look at the stairs, where and elderly midwife stood. She had smiling green eyes, and was wiping the blood from her hands with a handkerchief.

"It's a girl?" Across the room, Druella leapt to her feet.

"Oh yes!" The midwife looked just as excited as the baby girl's aunt. "Beautiful angel, she is. Looks just like Miss AnnaSophia. Still needs a name, though… judging by the father's reaction, he was expecting a boy."

"He was..." Grunted Cygnus, lifting a now beaming Narcissa into his arms.

Druella had crossed the room to stand next to her husband, Evan clutching one of her hands. Andromeda and Bellatrix had risen also, and were now standing just behind her mother, eyes wide and filled to the brim with excitement. Bellatrix flipped her hair, dark and thick, over her shoulder and said, with an air of impatience: "Well, can we see our new little cousin now, or not?"

Andromeda elbowed her sister in the side, and muttered something about being polite.

"Lay off, Andy! She said they haven't named her yet, and I have ideas! You need brains to have ideas, you know." She looked suddenly serious, watching her sister closely for a reaction.

"I have ideas!" Andromeda snapped, annoyance flashing across her pretty features. "And brains!"

"Andromeda, you have about as much brains as a boiled-"She stopped, catching her mothers warning look.

The midwife laughed nervously, stepping aside to clear the stairway. "It's the third door on the left, Miss Black."

Bellatrix and Andromeda started pushing each other out of the way, each trying to get ahead of the other. Narcissa wiggled free of her fathers grip, dropped to the floor, and charged up the stairs, Evan at her heels.

* * *

Ambrose Rosier sat on the bed beside his wife, gazing down at the tiny bundle in his arms. A slight smile crossed his harsh face as the tiny, nameless babe shook her hands at him. A chuckle sounded from beside him, and the tiny hand enclosed itself around a long, white, finger. 

"It's a girl." He stated, as his newborn daughter made a noise like a mewing cat.

"Yes dear, I know." AnnaSophia smiled at her husband, blue eyes shining with pride. "Our own little girl! I love Evan. But I can't dress him up in flowing petticoats and silk corsets!"

Ambrose smiled and leaned in to kiss his wife, when the door banged open. In ran Evan and Narcissa, cries of delight emanating from both. They were closely followed by Druella and Andromeda, the latter bleeding from the nose.

"What happened to you, Andromeda?" asked AnnaSophia from her spot on the bed.

"Oh, nothing, Auntie Sophie." Andromeda joined her sister and cousin to fawn over the new baby.

Cygnus and Bellatrix entered the room, both looking rather annoyed. Bellatrix had gotten out of hand in the fight to get up the stairs first, and was sporting a split lip. All annoyance, however, fled from her face when she saw the tiny bundle.

"Did ya name her yet? Did ya?" She ran to her aunt's side, and clambered unto the bed beside her.

AnnaSophia laughed, and moved over to make a bit of room. "No, we haven't. Do you have any ideas, dear?"

"Jaime?" Andromeda suggested.

"No," Ambrose shook his head. "It needs to be special."

"Nymphadora?"

"That's _too_ special, dear."

"Evan Jr.?" Evan stared at his family, as they stared back.

A sudden chorus of laughter rang around the room, blocking Bellatrix's suggestion from everyone's ears except her own.

"What was the, Bella?" AnnaSophia put her arm around her niece, as the laughter started to die down.

"I-I said, Acacia Branwen." Bellatrix flushed slightly, eyes downcast.

"Acacia Branwen Rosier. I like it…" Ambrose smiled at his nice, reaching over to ruffle her hair, and then turned to his wife. "Sophie-bear?"

"I like it too, but can we add something?"

"What?" Ambrose watched his wife closely.

"Bella. Acacia Bella Branwen Rosier."

"Really?" Bellatrix sounded excited. "After _me_?"

"Of course, dear. Where did you come up with that name, anyways?" AnnaSophia took the newly christened baby from her husband, and gazed into the babes strikingly blue eyes. It was almost like looking into a tiny mirror.

"Well," Bellatrix flushed furiously, and started to curl some of her cousin's wispy black hair around her finger. "I was saving it for my daughter someday, but I think it's more suitable for baby Rosier."

"What do they mean?"

"'Well, Acacia means '_thorn"_, and Branwen means '_beautiful raven_'." Bellatrix looked extremely proud of herself.

The door behind Cygnus opened, and the midwife stood there. She looked stern.

"Alright, Miss Rosier needs rest! Let's go, out, out!"

Everyone, crooning over how beautiful baby Acacia was, started to clear out. Bellatrix was the last to leave. She hovered near the end of the bed for a moment, then;

"C-can I put her to bed?" Her voice was small, but she looked determined.

Ambrose nodded, and his wife handed Acacia to her cousin. The baby's parents settled deeper under the covers, and watched as Bellatrix crossed the room to the bassinet in silence.

As she reached the crib, she kissed Acacia on the forehead, lowering her down to the cushion. As she gazed down at her new baby cousin, she felt love swell inside her for what was the first time in her 9 long years of life.

"You'll be my baby girl, wont' you, Acacia Bella Branwen?"

She smiled, showing shiny white teeth. Acacia mocked her, but all that she revealed her pinkish gums.

"Warrior's little girl…"

* * *

I like it, let me know what you think! 

-sl.smith


	2. Chapter 2: Death of Mr BonBon

**Chapter Two: Death of Mr. Bonbon**

_Age: 4_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of the plots in the _later_ chapters (9 onwards). I do, however, own any plot twists before then and a few mixed in later on, and I also own any characters that have just been introduced into this story. If you wish to use any of them in story of your own, please ask before doing so. If you're a skilled writer and such, I'll have no problem!

**Acacia:** pronounced a-KAY-sha

* * *

"I found you! I FOUND YOU!" The excited shriek drifted in through the windows of the kitchen, where three women and three men were sitting around a polished table. The polite chatter of the adults ceased as they paused to listen to their children, who were tearing around the back yard, delighting in a game of Hide-and-go-seek.

AnnaSophia, the youngest of the group, chuckled cheerfully. The sound of her daughter's excitement was music to her ears; she could sit and listen to her all day. She stood, moving towards the window, where she frequently stood to watch the games the children involved themselves in.

"If the girl keeps screaming like that, Ambrose, she'll have no voice left once-so-ever!" Walburga Black shook her head in disgust, before taking a sip from her teacup, pinky extended. "You should be teaching her proper etiquette, not how to run around getting dirty and," She paused, glancing past AnnaSophia out the window, and then gasped. "_Not _how to climb trees!"

Walburga got up from the table, and moved towards the door, with the obvious intent on reprimanding the girl, but AnnaSophia appeared. Standing in the way of her husband's sister-in-law, she brought herself to her full height, and said in a clear voice:

"You will _not_ reprimand _my_ daughter. However way you wish to raise your boys is your choice…"

"My boys are _boys_. They have rights to run around and get-"

"_Don't interrupt me_!" AnnaSophia sounded angrier than anyone in the room had ever heard her. "Acacia is _four_. She doesn't need to know etiquette at her age. If she were Andromeda's age, or perhaps even _Narcissa's_," She gestured wildly towards Druella and Cygnus, who were still among those sitting at the table. "Then you could stop her from climbing that tree. But she isn't. So leave her _be_!"

Face flushed, she returned to her seat by her husband, who was smiling slightly. Silence fell in the kitchen as Walburga, looking slightly defeated, settled into her chair. The voice of her eldest son reached their ears. He was already perched at the top of the tree, waiting for the tiny Acacia to reach him.

"You can't tag me until you can catch me!"

"Then, maybe, I'll go for Regulus, or Narcissa! _They_ weren't stupid enough to climb trees!" Acacia huffed angrily, pulling herself up onto the next branch.

Sirius laughed, and clambered up one more branch himself.

Inside the kitchen, the men, Orion, Cygnus and Ambrose, had resumed to talking about the most recent Dark wizard to threaten the existence of warlocks.

"Our whole family is perfectly safe," Commented Orion, taking a drink of his firewhiskey, "We're a pureblood family, naturally. He wouldn't think of touching us, or our kids."

"I hear he's rounding up forces to fight against mudbloods and half-bloods. Trying to get rid of that filth, he is," Cygnus shook his head sadly. "How could any respectable wizard breed things like _that_ anyways?"

"Lord knows…" Ambrose, too, looked angry.

The women, Walburga, Druella, and AnnaSophia, were all silent. They had resumed their knitting, and were barely paying attention to the conversation at all.

* * *

Bellatrix snuck around the side of the house, both Andromeda and Narcissa on her heels. As they peeked around the side, Narcissa stepped on a twig, and Acacia's head whipped around to face them. She couldn't see them from her spot in the tree, but they had to give her credit for trying. She was leaning as far out as possible, without falling out of the tree.

Sirius seemed to have heard the too, because he was watching the spot just as closely as Acacia. Bellatrix giggle as her stupid little cousin kept shoving his dark hair out of his face.

Acacia, however, had abandoned the search for the others, and was now trying to climb up higher into the trees. On the next branch, her foot slipped, and she almost tumbled down unto the lawn. She cried out, and managed to grab a nearer, sturdier branch, and pull herself back up.

"Sirius! Come down, I can't come up any higher!" She sounded more annoyed than scared, but Sirius frowned, caught between coming down to help her, and making her suffer.

"Acacia," He said, seemingly deciding on staying put, "I'm not coming down. If your to much of a baby to-"

From behind the house, Bellatrix flicked her wand at Sirius. Living in a house full of adults had enabled her to use magic whenever she so pleased, as the ministry couldn't prove weather it had been her, or one of her parents.

Sirius tumbled from his branch, and landed with a rather nasty thump on the ground. Acacia cried out to him, and leapt down from her branch, landing neatly beside him. Reaching out with a tiny, pale hand, she said:

"Tag, you're it!"

Bellatrix and the others had already joined them, and Regulus was struggling out from behind a thorn bush, his shirt slightly torn.

"Sirius? Sirius? Are you alright?" He called, as he ran over, tripping over a gnome , and landing next to his brother on the ground. Narcissa giggled and pulled the tiny boy to his feet, before turning to her favorite cousin.

"You got him, Acacia! You got him!" Narcissa smiled as her eldest sister tapped their cousin on the back.

"All by yourself, too!" She cried, faced flushed. She could feel Andromeda's piercing gaze on her back, but she ignored it. Acacia would be able to use magic someday, and then, she would repay Bellatrix for this delight she had caused the young girl.

"Yeah! Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Her realization of what she had done was drowned out by Regulus, who seemed to be having a panic attack near Sirius.

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!" He took off around Bellatrix, who was laughing, and finally reached Andromeda, who took his hand to keep him from running into the side of the shed.

"What is it, Regulus?"

"A Dead Raven." Acacia had bent down to examine the bird, but as her fingers reached forwards to pick it up, Narcissa's slapped her away.

"What are you _doing_? That thing could have diseases!" Narcissa shook her pretty blonde had, and pulled her cousin away from the bird.

"Evan would let me touch it!"

"Evan's not here," Narcissa shot back "He's at Uncle Alphard's."

"But if he _was_…"

Sirius shoved himself up off the ground, and moved to stand beside Acacia. "I think, Acacia, that's we should bury the dead bird."

"Yeah! I'll get gloves. Bella, you make a hole with your wand. Andy and Sirius, you guys fashion an old tombstone for him. Narcissa, go find an old wand box. And Reg?" Acacia turned finally to her second cousin, a smile crossing her face. "You go find the nicest, most beautiful spot you can find, okay?"

Each person ran off to do their separate things, and as Acacia took off towards the house, Andromeda called after her: "What should his name be?"

Acacia thought for a moment, before smiling. "Mr. Bonbon!" she said, matter of factly, before running inside.

She came tumbling back outside a few minutes later, handed Bellatrix the box of gloves, instructed her to get everything ready, then took of back inside the house. Bella did as she was asked, and then the group lined up by the graveside, silent.

* * *

Acacia came back a few minutes later, her mother and the others in tow. AnnaSophia was laughing, as was her father and Druella, but the others looked annoyed. The sight of the children lined up by a tiny hole seemed to bother them, and Walburga was angry at Bellatrix for getting dirt on her hands.

"You shouldn't be digging in the dirt, Bellatrix. It's not for young-"

"Aunt Walburga, shhhh!" Acacia joined her solemn looking fellows at the graveside, before clearing her throat. "We are gathered here today…"

"Acacia," Sirius started, but Andromeda held up her hand to silence him.

"…To bury our beloved raven, Mr. Bonbon. He must have lived a great life here, because he died at the edge of Sirius' and my favorite tree. It's a great tree, a lot of fun!" Her eyes started to shine with tears, and she moved to her cousin's side, taking his hand. "Sirius and I had a lot of fun in your tree, Mr. Bonbon."

"Never had more fun anywhere's…" Sirius smiled down at his cousin, but she didn't smile back.

"We fight a lot, Mr. Bonbon, Sirius and the rest of us cousins. But no matter what, we always care about each other. It was proven when we all ran to Sirius' side when he fell, and we found you!

"And so we've decided to bury you. Good luck in the next life, Mr. Bonbon. By appearing when you did, you got Cissy and me to stop fighting.

"We'll never fight again, Mr. Bonbon!"

She bent down, and placed the box in the ground. Acacia began to shove the dirt on top of the tiny grave, when her aunt made a noise that sounded an awful lot like 'etiquette'. Acacia ignored her, and when the grave was full, she stood back by her cousins.

"Never again?"

"Never again…" Her cousins chorused around her. She grinned, and hugged each of the in turn. She had to chase down Regulus, but she aught him anyways.

Behind them, the adults, even Aunt Walburga, were all smiling.

* * *

Review if you liked :)

-sl.smith


	3. Chapter 3: Unsettling Confession

**Chapter 3: Unsettling Confession**

_Age: 6_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of the plots in the _later_ chapters (9 onwards). I do, however, own any plot twists before then and a few mixed in later on, and I also own any characters that have just been introduced into this story. If you wish to use any of them in story of your own, please ask before doing so. If you're a skilled writer and such, I'll have no problem!

* * *

The Rosier's stood in their elaborate sitting room, dressed in some of their finest robes, waiting for Acacia to come back down the stairs. It was several minutes before the familiar thumping of her pretend suitcase reached their ears, and Acacia, curly black hair pulled back in a lopsided pony-tail, appeared. Her tiny body was dressed in a tiny set of emerald robes, a child's traveling cloak draped over her thin shoulders. Her brows were furrowed in a way that would, someday, become quite a common look for her, and her eyes revealed the concentration she was putting into pulling along the loaded suitcase.

"Oh, I _hate_ this." Ambrose shuddered slightly, his daughter being the only thing in the world that could make him do so. "She does this every year, AnnaSophia. Before, we were just going to see off Andromeda and Bellatrix, but now we have to send off Evan and Narcissa too?"

"Just be thankful she's like you in the sense of pride, dear. She's never cried at the station…" AnnaSophia smiled as her son walked forward to help his sister with her suitcase. "And by the time we get to the station she's so tired of lugging the thing, she leaves it behind."

"This year she'll be alone, Anna. No Narcissa across the way to keep her busy. No brother to put her to bed. _Nothing_."

Acacia had given up, and had sat down beside the suitcase, looking angry. "Stop _helping me_, Evan. I can do it myself!"

Evan sighed, a brief look of aggravation crossing his maturing features. He turned to his father, a pleading look in his eyes, as he gazed down at the watch his parents had given him for receiving his letter to the famous school. He opened his mouth to say something, but his father held up his hand, silencing him.

"You and your mother go on, Evan. Acacia and I will catch up." His son frowned slightly, but moved towards the fire where his mother stood, holding a tiny bag filled with Floo Powder. AnnaSophia nodded at her husband, placed her hand on her son's shoulder, and they stepped into the fire together. Ambrose smiled as his wife's clear, high voice rang from the fire, commanding it to take them to Kings Cross.

Ambrose turned to his daughter, who had turned her head towards him, striking blue eyes taking him in. For a six-year-old, her gaze was far from harmless. It drove to the bottom of your soul, reaching to the deepest depths and crevices. She seemed to know far more than was good, for a girl her age. Ambrose supposed it had been Bellatrix, teaching her things about people that a small girl wouldn't normally know, but it could have been any of her cousins. Just the other day, he remember with another shudder, she had announced to him and Anna that when she grew up, she would be the most promising Death Eater, serving the Dark Lord till her very last breathe.

Ambrose could do nothing but hope that this would never happen.

Acacia had moved on to playing with the folds of her cloak, almost as if she were trying to ignore him. Perhaps she had, in fact, seen what he was planning.

"'Cacia…" He stopped, before lowering himself unto the floor by her side. "'Cacia, you need to know..."

"I don't want them to go, Daddy. They always do, and I never see them except on holidays." She glanced back up at him, hurt filling her clear blues. "And this year, I bet Bella won't come home at all." Tears filled her eyes, and she hugged her knees up to her chest.

"And why's that, sweetie?"

"Rodulphus! He's her boyfriend, Daddy. And she likes him a lot, she told me so." Acacia smiled slightly, prideful, no doubt, that her cousin had confided in her. "She said that someday, I could meet him, but only if I didn't tell-"

She stopped, her head snapping up, looking horrified.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't tell anyone." Acacia's face lit up, and she dove across the suitcase to hug her father. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"And you've still got your mother and me here, right? And Sirius and Regulus aren't so far away. Only Grimauld Place..." Acacia shook her head.

"Aunt Walburga think's I'm a bad influence on Sirius and Regulus. Especially Reg, though." Ambrose watched as, once again, his daughter's brows furrowed. "Why does she have to be so mean? I just want to play, not drink tea with my pinky sticking out." She stuck her pinky in her father's face, wiggling it slightly.

Ambrose laughed, and picked his daughter up, slinging her over his hip. He stopped by the fire, looking back at the abandoned suitcase. "Do you want that, 'Cacia, because I can carry it with my strong muscles!"

Acacia giggled and shook her head. "I don't need to go to Hogwarts yet, Daddy. I'd rather stay here with you!'

Smiling and hugging his daughter close to him, they moved towards the fireplace, and headed off to bid farewell to those family members 11 and older.

* * *

You know what to do ;)

-sl.smith


	4. Chapter 4: Severus Snape

**Chapter Four: Severus Snape**

_Age: 11_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of the plots in the _later_ chapters (9 onwards). I do, however, own any plot twists before then and a few mixed in later on, and I also own any characters that have just been introduced into this story. If you wish to use any of them in story of your own, please ask before doing so. If you're a skilled writer and such, I'll have no problem!

* * *

Acacia tore through the house, waist-length raven hair streaming out behind her. She looked like a bird in flight, her cloak flying behind her, almost as if caught up in a whirlwind. As she ran down the third floor corridor, people in portraits all over the place were crying out in surprise, their portraits swinging on their hooks, nearly falling to the floor. She was by far creating a disturbance, and her Aunt Walburga was shouting at her from a portrait she had just passed. "_Ladies never run!"_ Her voice was droned out by the wind in the young girl's ears, she screamed around the corner, sending the mat flying from beneath her feet. She had never run so fast, so _freely_.

She didn't even blush, or apologize, when she ran in on her brother, Evan, and his most recent girlfriend, Amarantha Parkinson. "Hurry!" She cried, as her Evan and Marrie broke apart, looking annoyed. "Come to the kitchen. _Hurry!_" And she was gone again, tearing up the house in her frantic search for family members.

Back in the room she had just left, Evan smiled as an owl tapped on the window, a letter addressed in green ink in its beak.

"That'll be it," He said to Amarantha, who giggled girlishly. "She's starting this year, been waiting _forever._"

"She sure does seem happy…"

"Just wait until the day actually comes when we leave. You think she's excited now? The next couple weeks will be hell!"

Ambrose and AnnaSophia were sitting at the kitchen table, talking in low voices, when Acacia sprinted into the room, tired and obviously out of breath. 'You weren't in your room! Or the living room, or the dining room, or any of the other bedrooms, you weren't in the attic o the basement either!" She looked frantic, her hair knotted and wild, as if she had just gotten off her broom.

"You check all those places before looking in _here_?" Her mother laughed, blue eyes sparkling in a way that even Acacia's couldn't manage. She had always been amused by her daughter, who now stood in front of her, 11 years old. Her body, steadily maturing, was thin and tiny. She was clothed in things her mother had longed to dress her in, even before her birth. The petticoats flowed to the floor, the bits visible beneath her black dress when she ran. Her corset was tight, but, at her age, there wasn't anything there to fill it.

She had draped around her shoulders her traveling cloak, and was looking positively excited.

"Come _on_, mother! We have to go to Diagon Alley! _Now!_" She was now shaking with excitement, her long fingered hands trembling as she held them out, clutching her Hogwarts letter tightly.

"You got it?" AnnaSophia whispered quietly, as Evan and Amarantha entered through the doorway behind Acacia.

"Of course she got it!" Roared her father, as he stood from his chair, nearly knocking over the table in his haste. He wasn't exactly a tiny man, for he stood tall, and was slightly pudgy around the middle.

He hurried to his daughter's side, hugging her tightly, almost picking her up completely. Her mother still sat at the table, looking dumbfounded. Evan slipped past his father and sister, and hurried to his mother's side. She had acted the same when he had received his first Hogwarts letter.

As the tears started to roll down her face, Evan hastily tried to wipe them before Acacia seen. But it was too late. Amarantha pulled Evan backwards, as Acacia slowly approached her mother, looking upset.

"Momma?" She stood there, feeling stupid, before reaching out to hug her mother, who was starting to sob openly.

"Oh, my baby. I'll miss you so much!" She stood up, standing a full head taller than her daughter. As she rapped the tiny girl in her arms, tears started to roll down her pale cheeks, as well.

"I'll stay, if that's what you want… I don't want you to be lonely!" AnnaSophia hugged her daughter closer, before pulling back. She smiled downwards, wiping the tears from Acacia's face with a manicured nail.

"No, no, my dear. Come, we'll head straight to Diagon Alley, and get your things. Evan, love, give me your letter, and I'll get them too." Evan moved past his sister, who was now talking with Amarantha about the different Hogwarts Houses, and handed his mother the letter. Tucked inside were a handful of Galleons, and a slight smile touched his cold face.

"Get her something nice, Mother. I know it's your tradition to get her an owl, so anything else she wants, alright?"

AnnaSophia smiled and nodded, kissing her son on the forehead. He pulled back, flushing, and looked nervously towards Amarantha. Abandoning her attempts to show love to her eldest, she grabbed his sister, pulling her towards the fire.

"Good luck." Said Amarantha, smiling.

"Have fun!" Chorused Ambrose, an arm around both Evan and Amarantha.

"Remember, mother. Something she _wants_." Evan smiled and waved, as his mother and sister stepped into the fire, both shouting '_Diagon Alley_!'

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First years will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The standard book of spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffing

_A beginner's guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spote

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 3)

1 set glass or crystal Phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students maybe also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

"Can I have an owl, like Evan?" Asked Acacia, shoving her way through the crowd towards Eylopes Owl Emporium.

"Of course, love. We need to get everything, don't forget." AnnaSophia tried hard to keep up with her daughter, who was running from store to store, sometimes shoving people out of the way. When she finally caught up to her daughter, she grabbed unto her arm, and started to pull her towards Madame Malkins Robes. "In fact, let's get everything else first."

"Okay!" Unfazed, she took off once again.

As they entered the store, the sound of the hustle and bustle from outside faded. The sound of Acacia's petticoats rustling against the floor way the only thing to be heard, except for low voices coming from the back, and the two girl's heels clicking against that hardwood floor.

They made their way through the racks, Acacia dragging her fingers through them, smiling when she felt silk, and wincing when wool brushed her finger tips. The voices began to grow louder, and as the Rosier ladies reached the back fitting room, they seen who they belonged too.

AnnaSophia smiled at the woman who stood next to her son, who was no doubt Acacia's age. He was taller, but his hair was the same dark colour, just greasier. His eyes were black as well, and his skin pale and sallow. The boys nose was hooked and his body thinner than was normal. He obviously got his looks from the woman standing next to him, but his height came from the man, who stood slightly behind.

He was tall, and dark, and Acacia felt herself shrink back nearer to her mother.

"He won't hurt you," Hissed the boy, so that only she could hear. "Your not family, he only hurts _family_"

Acacia looked shocked. "He hurt's you?"

The boy never answered her; instead he held out his hand and smiled. "Severus Snape."

She smiled back, albeit a little uneasily. "Acacia Rosier."

They shook hands, and Severus' skin felt cold against hers, almost as if it was winter, and he had gone all day without gloves.

"Hogwarts, dears?" The voice was sweet, and both Acacia and her new acquaintance nodded. Their mothers were to busy talking to notice they had been called forwards, and Severus' father hung back, watching through disdainful eyes.

She measured Severus first, while telling Acacia to take off her Petticoats. "You can leave on the corset, dear. Your undergarments too, I just need all that fluff of yours gone.'

Acacia nodded, and stripped down. She wasn't even conscience of the fact that both Severus and his Father were watching her, but if she had been, it was doubtful she would have cared. She raised her hands into the air as Madame Malkin began measuring her, and Severus smiled slightly. Still, Acacia didn't notice.

As they waited for the woman to come back, Acacia and Severus began talking again. She was in the middle of laughing at a joke her had told, when she stopped, her eyes widening.

She had turned to look out the window, and she seen her Aunt Walburga, and cousin's Sirius and Regulus coming their way. Acacia had forgotten that Sirius, too, was entering Hogwarts this year.

"Could you hurry please, Madame?" She called over her shoulder, a note of panic in her voice.

"Something wrong, dear?" AnnaSophia called, noticing the distress in her daughter's voice.

"Aunt Walburga's coming." She stumbled off the stool to the mirror, where she began fixing her hair, which was already perfect. Forgetting that Severus was just an acquaintance, and also that she was just dressed in her corset and undergarments, she turned to him and asked: "How do I look?"

She flushed nearly as soon as she said it, as did Severus. Glancing at the adults, minus AnnaSophia, who had wandered into the back to find robes to cover Acacia's body, he nodded slowly. "You- eh- look great." He flushed deeper. "Who's Walpurga?"

"Walburga. She's my Aunt, and a horrid person." Acacia shuddered. "I hate her, the only good thing she spawned are my cousin's, Sirius and Regulus."

"Well, here she comes." Severus glanced towards the front door, just as the bell rung.

Acacia, now dancing on her feet, tried to hide behind him, but her cousin Regulus had already seen her.

"'Cacia! Hi!" He ran forward, and dragged her out from behind the equally as naked Severus. Hugging her tightly, he cried, "I haven't seen you in _forever!_"

"Reg, please, before you mother-"

But it was too late. Walburga Black had already noticed her brother-in-laws daughter.

"Acacia Bella Branwen Rosier! _What are you doing?_" Sirius appeared behind his mother, looking horrified.

"_Standing in a store, half naked, surrounded by people you don't know. What kind of lady does such a thing?"_ Acacia looked positively horrified, while the Snape's looked nervous. Except for Severus, who was frowning at the intrusive woman. He glanced at Acacia, wanting to help her. She looked as if a piano had dropped on her head.

Sirius hurried past his mother, pulling off his traveling cloak, and rapping it around Acacia, pulling it tight. He shot a look at Severus, which plainly said '_don't look at her again, you perv._'

AnnaSophia came, hurrying out of the back room, Acacia's robes in her hands. She froze, however, as soon as she looked at her daughter. Sirius had her hugged tight to his chest, his cloak still rapped around her. Acacia, to her mother's surprise, wasn't even trying to get loose of her cousin's protective grip. She looked at her mother, pleading silently to make her Aunt leave. Her mother had, before, stood up to Walburga, but it was obvious that she had been beaten down by the older woman.

A strange emotion ran through Acacia's blood as she watched her mother, standing fearfully in her sister-in-law's shadow. Acacia had the sudden urge to yell at her mother, yell at her to stand up for what she believed in, and yell at her for being such a _pansy_. The emotion was gone just as quick as it came, however, when Sirius began to talk.

"Mother, let her go. She was just doing what the woman told her to do…"

"Shush, Sirius. It's none of your _concern_" Acacia could tell by the tightening of her cousin's grip that he was angry. He was almost squeezing her very soul out of her.

She began to wiggle in his grip, and he let her go. His cloak slipped from her, revealing her body once again. She hastily pulled on her gown, then her cloak, and started for the door. "Let's go," She said to her mother, who hadn't moved in the past few minutes. Turning to Severus, she said: "It was nice to meet you, Severus Snape. I'll see you at Hogwarts?"

He nodded, surprised that she looked apologetic. He waved her over gently, and said in her ear, much to the disdain of her cousin, "Slytherin, right?" He smiled. "I'll write, don't worry about her, either. She criticizes you because she's jealous you look the way she wishes she did. My father's much the same. It'll be better once we're gone."

He pulled back, but she pulled him back down. "Thanks," she whispered, ignoring the snort of disapproval from her aunt, "Slytherin, defiantly. Um, I'll write back." She pulled back, smiling awkwardly.

Acacia waved to her new friend as she left the shop, barely listening to her Aunt, who was now attacking Severus' parents.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, mother. I'm perfectly happy." She smiled, glancing back once more at the shop. "Let's go get my wand, alright? And then an owl!"

Confused, AnnaSophia followed.

* * *

I was going to write more, but I think that this is pretty good. I enjoy it, it lead's tothe rest of the story quite nicely, aha. R&R!

-sl.smith


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Lake

**Chapter 5: Into the Lake**

_Age 11_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of the plots in the _later_ chapters (9 onwards). I do, however, own any plot twists before then and a few mixed in later on, and I also own any characters that have just been introduced into this story. If you wish to use any of them in story of your own, please ask before doing so. If you're a skilled writer and such, I'll have no problem!

**May contain spoilers from here on in.**

* * *

The train purred slowly beneath her, rocking backwards and forwards, gently. Acacia wasn't the only person in her compartment. She was, luckily, surrounded by people she had either known her whole life, or very close to it.

Gazing out the window in silence, she was practically ignoring everyone, until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Nervous?" Acacia smiled at Lucius, who sat in the seat next to hers.

"No," gazing intently at the blonde haired Slytherin, she frowned slightly, and turned in her seat to face him fully. "What do you have to do, Lucy? MacNair told me you have to battle a troll." She shivered, and behind Lucius, MacNair shrunk down into his seat, looking nervous.

Glaring over his shoulder, Lucius shook his head. "MacNair, you idiot. Why would you tell her that?"

MacNair muttered something incomprehensible.

"No, Acacia. You only have to try on a hat, that'll tell you what house you're in. Not that you should _have too,_" Lucius ruffled the younger girl's hair in a fond manner, smiling down at her. "There's no doubt you'll follow in our footsteps, 'Cacia. Proud Slytherin, right here!"

Laughter rang through the compartment. The basket on the floor near Acacia's feet rattled.

Narcissa peered at it past her boyfriend, shoving his shoulder back to get a better look. "Acacia," She said slowly, looking slightly nervous. "What's _in_ there?"

Acacia shrugged offhandedly, and bent down to open the top of the wicker basket. Nothing appeared for a minute, and then a tiny head poked out, gazing around at them all with blue eyes, similar to the shining orbs that belonged to Acacia.

The dog was tiny, and mostly black. It snout and front paws were white and spotted, the tail long and fluffy. It tried to lift itself up out of it's basket, but failed, disappearing back into the dark depths.

"Acacia! We're not supposed to have _dogs._" Narcissa cried, slipping from her seat to the floor, where she pulled the puppy from it's basket.

"Mother contacted the Headmaster; he said it would be alright." Acacia was smiling broadly, watching Narcissa fond over the dog. "Evan bought her for me. I have an owl, too. But I sent her to fly ahead."

"What's her name?" MacNair was looking at the dog with a strange, almost hungry, look in his eye.

"Her name's, don't ever touch her." She smiled at Lucius, "AKA, Nana." Winking, she turned back to Narcissa. "She'll be sleeping in my dorm, and free to roam the corridors when she gets older."

Narcissa nodded.

There was a gentle rap at the door, and when MacNair opened it, a pretty young redhead stood there.

"Uh, Acacia Rosier?" Acacia stood, smiling at the young girl, even though her compartment mates were all frowning. The strangers eyes were a vivid green, and amazingly pretty. She, too, was dressed in her robes. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wringing her hands nervously.

"Yes?" Acacia took a step towards her, picking up Nana as she did. The dog barked at the visitor, who burst into a smile.

"Severus Snape is looking for you. He said you might be here, coming from a family of Slytherin's and all." She didn't wince as she said this, as Acacia knew most people did. Glancing back at the others, she said a quick 'I'll be back', and followed the redhead down the corridor.

"My names Lily Evans, by the way." She smiled over her shoulder. "Our compartment is just over here…"

She pushed open the door to and empty compartment, but the suitcases told Acacia it was, in fact, inhabited. In her arms, Nana began to squirm, and Acacia set her gently on the floor.

"He must still be out looking for you, you can sit if you'd like," Her eyes drifted down to Nana. "A dog?"

Acacia nodded. "Her names Nana. You can hold her, if you'd like."

Lily smiled and picked up the dog, sitting her in her lap, and gently stroking her. "So, where are you from?"

"Godric's Hollow." Acacia sat back in her seat, getting comfortable. "It's really very wonderful. You should visit it sometime."

"Godric's Hollow. As in Godric Gryffindor?" Nodding, Acacia smiled. Lily continued. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor," She didn't notice Acacia flinch. "It sounds wonderful. But so does Ravenclaw."

"Personally, I figure I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family is," Acacia glanced out the window, at the slowly darkening sky.

"God knows what house I'll be in," Said a voice from the doorway.

Turning, Lily and Acacia both began to smile.

Severus Snape stood there, looking proud in his robes. His hair was combed and shiny, surprising Acacia just slightly. His black eyes seemed to gleam beneath his hair, and his nose looked longer in the setting sun than it did in full light.

"Slytherin, I suppose." He continued, taking the seat next to Lily, absent mindedly stroking Nana's head. She whined beneath his touch.

"Think so?" Acacia asked, smirking slightly. "You need cunning for that, my dear."

"Cunning?" Severus raised his eyes, drawing her in. "Oh, I have cunning, _my dear_. Do you know what Crucio does?"

"It's an Unforgivable. Causes unbearable pain to the person it's being performed on." Acacia snapped, looking annoyed. That boy was mocking her, as he often had in his letters. "But smarts isn't cunning, Severus. Far from it…"

"Think so?"

"Know so."

Lily sat awkwardly between the two, unsure what to say. Severus had already mentioned that he and Acacia enjoyed testing each other, pushing each others limits, but this was beginning to get ridiculous.

"So," She started, looking up at Acacia, "Is Godric's Hollow just a wizarding community?"

"Uh," Acacia frowned slightly, and then nodded. "Pretty much."

The conversation, however awkward, continued until well after dark. About 5 minutes before they pulled up at the station, Lucius and MacNair came to find Acacia. They stayed to talk to Severus for a few minutes, completely ignoring Lily (Acacia actually looked apologetic), before leading the Fresh first year back to their compartment, Nana in her arms.

* * *

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!" Lucius shoved Acacia towards the voice, muttering a quick goodbye in her ear, before clambering in a carriage with the others. She hurried towards the voice, and was soon joined by Sirius and another boy, his dark hair ruffled and uncombed.

"Hey, Acacia! Nice ride?" He grinned, placing an arm loosely around her shoulders.

"Rather nice, actually. I spent half of it with Narcissa, Lucius and the rest of those-"

"Goons?"

"_Guys_"

"Or goons, right?" Sirius laughed, pulling her closer. "This, my dear cousin, is James Potter. And that guy there, behind him, is Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you," Acacia said, shaking their hands, as they drew nearer to the man shouting for first years.

He was large, amusingly so. His beard was black and scruffy, and he wore a disgusting fur jacket. Sirius' arm slipped from her shoulders, and was quickly replaced by the arm of James Potter. Acacia shoved him off, ignoring his grunt of disapproval.

"Wow," Whispered Sirius. "Look at him!"

"We are _defiantly_ befriending that dude!" James exclaimed.

Acacia rolled her eyes, already disliking her cousins' friends.

"Alrigh', Firs' years. Is this all o' you?" Acacia looked around for Severus, and seen his and Lily standing not to far away. Despite trying not to like the girl, and was already growing fond of her red hair and lippy manner.

When nobody answered, he shrugged, and turned away from them. "Follow me then," He said. "My names Rubeus, but you can call me Hagrid."

"Fat chance." Acacia heard someone whisper. She giggled.

"We'll be taking the boats across the lake…"

Acacia frowned. She glanced at Sirius, who looked positively excited. Lupin, however, was looking nervous.

"… Four to a boat then."

They all got into the boats, some more graciously than others. Acacia was pulled into the nearest one by James, even though she could see Severus waving to her. She stood up to go and join him and Lily, when the boat moved, throwing her backwards unto Remus' lap.

"Oh!" Crooned James. "So she likes the bookies."

Pulling herself off of Lupin, she flushed crimson. "For your information, _Mr. Potter_, I prefer the pure-bloods. Bookies or not."

James immediately seemed to harden. "So, you're like Sirius' mother, then? He told us about her, not a very nice woman, is she?" He didn't notice Sirius' waving desperately, trying to get him to stop.

Acacia was fuming, and quickly drawing the attention of others in near boats. "I am _not_ like that _horrid_ old BAT!" She knocked James backwards forcibly, almost overturning the boat. Sirius and Remus were able to keep it afloat. Hagrid's voice drifted back to them, distant, even though he was meters away.

"Almost there, ladies and Gen'leman." He was clearing oblivious to Acacia's rampage.

"And if you EVER," She was standing now, causing the boat to shake worse and worse. Sirius' was beginning to look frantic. "Say that I am like her again, I will take your _sorry_ ass and throw it in the-" What exactly she would have done, no one knew. The boat chose that precise moment to overturn, sending the four first years into the water.

Nervous laughter sounded around them, while Severus and Lily's boat, only having 3 students in it, pulled up beside the over turned one. Both Severus and Lily helped Acacia out of the water, looking nervous. Spluttering, she gasped: "Dry me!"

Severus nervously pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the quivering figure in his lap. "I've never-"

"I don't care!" She was shivering openly now, and was glaring up at him with malice. "Just make the cold go away!"

Severus flicked his wand down at her, and she immediately warmed. "Thanks," she whispered, as the third occupant in the boat pulled her into a sitting position. The boy was short, chubby, and looked slightly like a rat. "It's better."

The others had been rescued by other people, and Sirius had been pulled from the water by Hagrid, who didn't look the least bit angry. "Shouldn' fool round like that, boy. Won' do you any good."

Sirius was laughing, and looking delighted.

"Good job, Acacia!" He called, ringing the water from his robes. "Really nice!"

James was glowering at her from another boat, and Remus, who sat beside him, looked confused as to whether he should laugh with Sirius, or glower like James.

Growling angrily, Acacia turned to the front of the boat, awaiting the safe return to shore.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall nearly an hour later, after waiting in a tiny room to be called. James, Sirius and Remus had all been dried by the stern looking witch that had led them into the room. Acacia, of course, had already been dried by Severus.

They walked single file up through the tables, several older students waving at them. Acacia caught the eye of Andromeda at the Ravenclaw table, and Narcissa, Evan and the others at the Slytherin Table.

The hall deserved the name it had been given, for it was most certainly great. As they slowly came to a halt near the raised table at the front, Acacia glanced up at the roof. The sky was dark, and sprinkled with stars. She smiled weakly, cheering up just a bit.

A hat sat on a stool in front of them, and the slowly began to gather around._ This must be what Lucius was talking about_. Glancing back at the Slytherin table, she saw the Blonde prefect give her the thumbs up.

Turning back to the front, she saw the stern witch gazing down at them. "When I call your name, I wish you to come forwards, and place the hat on your head. Then you're to go the Houses table you were told to, alright?"

Several nodded; others just stared at her, as if not hearing her words at all. Ignoring them, the witch called forth, "Avery, Julian." A small boy moved forward. He had mousy hair and hazel eyes. He looked downright terrified.

Acacia knew his older brother, although she wasn't sure of his name. All she knew was that he sat some where's behind her, at the Slytherin table.

A few other names were called before "Black, Sirius." Stumbled forwards, looking surprisingly pale. Acacia smiled reassuringly at her cousin, who smiled weakly back. Placing the hat on his head, he sat still for a moment, then:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Acacia heard herself gasp, and beside her, Severus elbowed her hard in the ribs. The witch was watching her closely, and none to sweetly, either.

Sirius took off towards the Gryffindor table, and as he sat down Acacia noticed he was purposefully avoiding her eyes. His face, however, was flushed with excitement.

Time passed slowly for Acacia after that, for now she was terrified of being put in anything but Slytherin. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, and it was Acacia's turn to elbow Severus, who had groaned loudly. Acacia had the feeling that the stern witch was really beginning to dislike the two of them. "Crook, Elizabeth," became a Hufflepuff, as did "Davidson, Jeremiah," but neither Acacia nor Severus seemed to be listening.

Remus Lupin was next to be called, and he, James, and the ratty boy were all soon joining Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

As "Quire, Stacy" became a Ravenclaw, Acacia began to shift nervously.

"Rosier, Acacia." Severus squeezed her elbow in comfort, and she walked gracefully, which surprised her a great deal, towards the stool. The hall had once again fell silent, except for a few whispers coming from the Slytherin table.

Placing the hat on her head, she waited.

'_THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT, GIRLY. YOU BELONG IN SLYTHERIN, MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE WITH THE HONOUR OF SITTING AT THE TABLE. YOU'LL BE ANOTHER TOM RIDDLE, YOU WILL.' _Unsure who Tom Riddle was, Acacia just shrugged, waiting for him to tell her she could leave. Chuckling in her ear, the hat screamed at the top of it's lungs:

"SLYTHERIN" The explosion that burst from the Slytherin table was unbelievable. People along the whole line were standing, clapping, screaming out cat calls.

Acacia, grinning broadly, took off the hat and dashed towards the table, where she slipped in next to Narcissa, prefect badge gleaming on her cousin's chest. She could see Lily waving at her from the Gryffindor table, and she waved back. Sirius' was still avoiding her eye.

Other were called and sorted, but Acacia was only interested in one person. Severus still stood, now alone, with the rest of the first years yet to be sorted. He was looking more nervous than ever, and Acacia gave him thumbs up. He smiled weakly back at her...

"Snape, Severus."

His head whipped around, and he hurried forwards towards the hat. Sitting and placing it on his head, it barely touched him before it screamed:

"SLYTHERIN"

Acacia stood, slamming her hand on the table, following the lead of everyone else. Severus, looking relieved, slipped into the seat next to Lucius, who patted him on the back. "Good job, Snape."

"Thanks," Snape replied, breathless. "Hey, Acacia, we're Slytherin's!"

"I know!" Acacia's face gleamed with excitement, and she wasn't listening to the sorting anymore. In fact, she didn't stop talking until Dumbledore stood, and the whole room fell silent.

"Tuck in!" He cried, raising his hand into the air. Food appeared everywhere. Severus' eyes seemed to gleam under the candles floating above.

The feast went well, and Acacia spent the whole time talking to either Severus, Lucius or Narcissa. Occasionally she'd say something to a fellow first year, and they would grin at her, talking back. As the feast drifted away, Acacia finally managed to ask Lucius who Tom Riddle was.

He shrugged "No idea, doll. Why?"

"No reason." Acacia shook her head gently, sending her hair swinging, and she turned back to face the high table.

Dumbledore had stood, once again. Surveying the students with his amazingly blue gaze, he cleared his throat. The hall fell silent, once again.

"And now," He said, voice magically amplified. "For our start of term notices. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to _all_ students. No magic is to be used in the corridors between classes, as requested by our caretaker, Mr. Filch. Quidditch trials will be held in two weeks time, for students in year 2 and up.

And, last but not least, the school song!" Dumbledore clapped him hands, and words appeared just above his head, shining in the candlelight.

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees._

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're dead and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of Fluff._

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot!'_

They all finished at different times, and when all was silent, Dumbledore clapped his hands once again.

"Off to bed, all! First years, follow the Prefects!"

The sound of scrapping benches filled the hall, and Acacia and the others turned to follow Lucius and Narcissa to the common room. Acacia grinned over at Severus, and said in a clear a strong voice, the only way to be heard above the chatter:

"Well, Severus Snape, we're finally here."

* * *

Oh! 3016 words! I am so proud :) I changed the summary, and added a fuller one to the first chapter. It may change though, because I only know the _general_ direction I'm heading in. Anyways, more soon?

It's likely!

-sl.smith


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing for Him

**Chapter Six: Preparing for Him**

_Age 14_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of the plots in the _later_ chapters (9 onwards). I do, however, own any plot twists before then and a few mixed in later on, and I also own any characters that have just been introduced into this story. If you wish to use any of them in story of your own, please ask before doing so. If you're a skilled writer and such, I'll have no problem!

**May contain spoilers from here on in.**

* * *

"Miss Rosier?" Acacia turned around that morning at breakfast, to see her Head of House standing behind her. "Will you be sticking it out here this Christmas, or going home?"

"Neither, sir. I'm spending the Holidays at my cousins." Acacia smiled up at Horace Slughorn, who looked delighted.

"Oh? Which one?" He gazed down at one of his most prized students; the only other one he truly liked was perched next to her, stuffing a buttered piece of toast in his mouth.

"Bellatrix, sir. Bellatrix Lestrange." Acacia studied her Potions Professor closely, and he seemed to shrink under her gaze. Across from her, Julian Avery sniggered.

Nodding, and suddenly looking uncomfortable, Slughorn started to move down the line. He was, however, still talking to Acacia.

"Oh yes, a Lestrange now, is she? Yes, she and Rodulphus were always close… Staying or going?" He smiled down at a first year, who mentioned something about staying. Sighing, the professor made a note on his clipboard, before looking back at Acacia. "Well, have fun, Miss Rosier. And give them my best, will you?"

Acacia nodded, but grimaced as Slughorn turned away. Rolling her eyes towards the heavens, she said in a whispered voice: "Oh, if he only knew. I'm sure they'll be _delighted _to hear from him." She paused, glancing at the retreating back of Slughorn. "He never was fond of Rodulphus, either."

Beside her, Severus smiled. "Slughorn really isn't that bad, you know. He seems to like you, after all."

"And we all know how hard that is…" Acacia aimed a swift kick at Avery from under the table, and he tumbled from his bench with a cry of pain.

"Only because he thinks I'm good at Potions…"

"You get O's!" Avery's voice was distant, and Acacia rolled her deep blues.

"Only because I have Severus whispering instruction in my ear. God, _what_ would I do without you?" Her arm latched itself around her friend's shoulder, and he blushed beneath her touch.

She giggled and stood, slinging a bag over her thin shoulder. Smiling down at them, she mentioned something about packing and stalked from the room. Several Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike shot her deadly looks, while the Hufflepuffs chose to ignore her. Acacia stopped next to the Ravenclaw table, reached over the head of a first year (who shrunk away from her, looking terrified) and grabbed a roll. She then proceeded to throw it at the back of James Potter's head, before leaving the Great Hall.

Severus and Avery heard James swear after her, and several Slytherin's chose to follow Acacia's lead and throw rolls at him.

Severus smiled when he noticed more than a few were covered in jam.

* * *

Acacia walked down the long driveway with Avery jabbering away at her side. She wasn't really listening, but she liked Avery enough to pretend.

"So then, everybody at the Slytherin table picked up rolls- some of them covered in jam, Acacia! - And through them at Potter. You should have seen his face!" Avery reached over and prodded her in the side. He was probably one of the few who were on good enough grounds with Acacia to do this, without getting cursed.

She glanced over at her friend, eyebrows furrowed.

"Where are you going, Julian?" She sounded strained, almost exhausted.

"My brothers…" Avery was watching her closely. "Are you feeling alright, Acacia?"

"Yes, Julian." She didn't look fine; instead she looked paler than usual.

"Sure?"

"Yes!" Acacia sounded irritated, now. She _was_ fine, just nervous. Bellatrix had mentioned that tonight would be her night, her chance to start the rest of her future.

The pressure was consuming.

In front of her, several other students were crowding around the gates, uncertain of what to do. Acacia and Avery shoved their way through, and when Acacia came to the front, she came face-to-face with James Potter.

"Potter."

"Rosier."

"Avery." Both Potter and Acacia turned to glare at Avery, who had turned red as a rose.

"Why are _you_ here, Potter? I thought you'd hang around here, causing as much mischief as possible." Acacia sniffed, looking disdainful. Her and Potter hadn't gotten along, ever. She distinctly remembered overturning a boat with him in it, once. Unfortunately, she had _also_ been occupying the transportation device.

"Same could be said for you. I figured you'd hang around, fucking your little Slytherin mates. Snape, for instance."

Acacia had pulled her wand out long before this was said, and Avery (along with a few other Slytherins) had to pounce on her. They were officially off school grounds, and one bit of magic could get Acacia expelled.

"Awe, does the Thorn Bitch need to be held back?" Potter seemed to be enjoying himself, whilst all the younger students looked horrified.

"Shut up, you nasty, you foul-" Acacia was usually extremely good at insulting people, making them feel like they were shit, like they were worth _less than her_. Of course, they always were…

But today, she couldn't seem to fend him off. They were off school grounds, so magic was out of the question. However, muggle dueling most certainly wasn't.

She shoved off Avery, before leaping at Potter. He cried out in surprise, and her tiny body flattened him to the ground. Straddling him, her face dangerously close to his, she spit. It gleamed on his glasses, telling everybody in the unlooking circle what she really though of James Potter.

Acacia no longer felt nervous, for she had just proved that she could hold her own, even in a muggle duel. There was jeering laughter from the Slytherin's, while the Gryffindors were crying out in rage.

Someone, however, had had enough sense to fling out their wand hand, calling forth the very thing they had all been waiting for.

A young man, hauled Acacia off Potter, but not before she had punched him in the nose. He was bleeding profusely, while another man was pulling _him_ to his feet.

Acacia recognized Potter's rescuer to be the man who drove the night bus, though she wasn't sure of his name. Struggling slightly against the man who held her, she cried: "James Potter, I will give you fucking Thorn Bitch!"

"Acacia, stop!" She knew that voice, and immediately seen that Rodulphus Lestrange was her captor.

"Rodulphus let me _go_!" Acacia felt herself being pulled towards the door of the Knight Bus, and heard Avery behind her.

"Wow Acacia! Skilled in muggle dueling too!" He continued on until they reached the back of the bus, where three seats were lined up, side by side. Rodulphus moved to sit in the seat by the window, shoving Acacia into the seat next to him.

"Muggle Dueling! Boy, are you some lucky Bella sent _me_ to come and get you." He glanced down at his cousin-by-marriage, ignoring the boy who occupied the seat next to her. "Why didn't you use your wand?"

"We were off school grounds." Acacia muttered resentfully.

"I see," Rodulphus paused, looking thoughtful. Potter had taken a seat several feet in front of them, muttering darkly as the female attendant fixed his broken nose. Acacia noticed with a smirk, that it was still slightly crooked. Rodulphus, however, had continued, not noticing she hadn't been paying attention. "You certainly seemed to hold your own, didn't you?"

"Of course," She said haughtily. "I _am_ a Rosier."

Avery chuckled beside her, and Rodulphus turned to stare at him.

"Who's this?" He hissed in her ear.

"Julian Avery. He's a friend of mine." Acacia waved to her friend, who raised his hand in greeting. _And he's most certainly different from when I first met him,_ Acacia thought, smiling slightly. Julian was no longer small and mousy, but tall and athletic. He had recently joined Acacia on the Slytherin Quidditch team. His light brown hair had become dark, and was medium in length. Acacia could already see traces of a goatee on her friend's chin.

"Avery." Rodulphus shook his hand, before turning to stare out the window.

"_Hogwarts Students will be let off in groups near their houses, due to the large number of you. Please unboard when we reach a stop close to your destination._" The woman who spoke had a plastic voice, fake and high. Acacia shivered slightly.

"We'll want to get off next stop." Rodulphus glanced at Acacia, who looked disgusted. "Her voice isn't _that_ bad." Acacia just shook her head, unwilling to talk. Her nervousness had returned, and Avery had noticed.

He leaned past her to talk to Rodulphus. "She feeling sick about something, though she won't fess up" Rodulphus, understanding on a level that Avery couldn't, nodded.

"Don't be nervous, you're an amazing witch. He'll love you." Beside Acacia, Avery kept glancing back and forth between them, visibly confused.

Acacia managed a shaky 'Duh', before the bus came to a sudden stop and she was thrown forwards.

"This is our stop!" Cried Rodulphus cheerfully from his position on the floor.

Avery and Acacia said their quick goodbyes, while Rodulphus gathered her suitcases. As they moved to get off the bus, Acacia slammed Potter in the back of the head. As she descended the steps, rather gracefully, she heard him swear. She and Rodulphus immediately started up the road, side by side.

"So, will He be there when we arrive?" Acacia watched Bella's husband closely, and he, like so many others, shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Yes," He said slowly, glancing around to make sure none could hear. The other students, who had unloaded with them, were heading the other way. "You'll have time to change into a dress Bellatrix had made for you, and then she'll usher you down to the drawing room. He'll be waiting there, I suspect."

"She didn't order something _pink,_ did she?" Acacia knew Bella, and doubted she had. But if Narcissa had anything to do with it, she was surely doomed.

"Merlin!" Rodulphus turned to her, and started laughing. "Dear, no! Bella, have something made _pink_, for _you?_" He continued laughing as the walked up the drive. Acacia couldn't help but smile, his joy was most certainly contagious.

"Now," He said, as the laughter died. They had reached the front door, which stood meters above Acacia's head. "Be silent when we enter, whispering would be good. He won't want to be disturbed until he's ready. Lucius should be here, too. Somewhere, anyways." He shrugged of his brother-in-law's presence.

"Alright." Acacia whispered back, as they moved in through the door.

Rodulphus immediately seen his Lord, standing in the shadows, watching. The look on his face, however, told him not to point it out.

"Acacia!" He whipped around, forgetting to whisper, as Acacia moved around the portrait of her Aunt Walburga. Her shoulder brushed the tapestry hiding her, and the portrait awoke with a start.

The screaming, Acacia knew, could be heard through the whole house. She could hear her cousin scrambling down the stairs to shut the portrait up, but Acacia had already done so.

"Shut up, you old _hag_!" Her voice rang through the hall as she whipped the tapestry shut, drowning out the voice of her Aunt. Behind her, Rodulphus looked relieved. He glanced at his Lord in the shadows, surprised to find a small smile plastered over his face.

Acacia smiled apologetically, before laughing quietly. "It's like the damn bitch senses my presence. Oh, Acacia this, Acacia that, Acacia a lady never-"She stopped when Bellatrix appeared at the top of the stairs. The young girl suddenly looked delighted.

"Bella!" Again, she forgot to whisper, but it didn't matter. She had already launched herself at Bellatrix, who had her arms open wide. Bellatrix shushed her quietly, before turning to her husband. "Was there any problems?"

"No, Bella, my dear." His eyes, however, twinkled as he winked at Acacia. She grinned back.

"What did you do?" Bella turned to her cousin with a stance that would have sent anyone else cowering.

"Oh, nothing, Bella," She turned, sweeping past her cousin up the stairs. Her suitcase drifted after her. "But, if you don't mind, I need to go and wash my knuckles. They're a bit bloody."

"Oh, Bella. She reminds me so much of you," He paused, before kissing his wife on the cheek and starting towards the kitchen. "And she's just as amazing at muggle dueling as she is at normal dueling."

He left his wife standing there, in front of the open door, mouth hanging open.

* * *

Acacia gazed in silence at the dress Bellatrix held in her arms.

"The Dark Lord has requested your presence at dinner, love. I figured he'd wait till afterwards, but no matter. Just try and keep from spilling anything on the silk." Bellatrix held out the dress, smiling.

The black silk seemed to shine in the candle light, and Acacia felt her lower stomach cramp. The edges of the dress were lined in silver, making it shine all the more brilliantly. The corseted part of the gown was truly amazing, the design stitched in it looking amazingly like slithering snakes. Silver buttons lined the front, while a slight silver bow was holding the ruffles up in the back. The gown didn't have sleeves; instead it just seemed to tumble from her shoulders.

Bellatrix watched her closely as she reached for the gown in silence. She honestly didn't know what to say, but Bella seemed to understand.

"Here," She moved across the room, helping Acacia into the gown. It glittered around her, the silver gleaming in the candlelight. "Do a bit of spinning!"

Acacia obliged, and began to spin around the room. Layers of petticoats became visible as she did so, but they only made the dress prettier.

"Now let me do your hair," Bellatrix grabbed Acacia and shoved her into the chair by the vanity, pulling her layers of dark hair into the back. It wasn't long before Bellatrix had it piled above her head in an elaborate bun; four locks of curly black hair spilling down over her right shoulder. Acacia, running her hand up and over it, loved it.

"Oh, Bella. It's wonderful!"

"Hmmm, but it's missing something," She began to root through the vanity drawers, saying nothing. Finally, after about 5 minutes, she resurfaced. "I've found it!" Bellatrix appeared once again behind her, smiling down at her cousin in the mirror.

Placing a tiny silver tiara upon Acacia's head, she stepped back, admiring her work.

Acacia looked at herself in the mirror, before turning to look at Bellatrix, "Isn't this a bit much for Dinner?"

Bellatrix immediately began to frown, her dark eyebrows drawing together, "You're having dinner with the _Dark Lord,_ Acacia, not one of your silly little friends…"

Acacia shrugged, deciding not to argue. She was perfectly fine with dressing up; she had, after all, always adored corsets and petticoats.

Bellatrix was already turning towards the door.

"I'll see if everyone's ready yet…"

As the door closed behind her, Acacia once again felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Bellatrix had already ordered her to leave her wand in the room; she had done that made it quite clear that day at lunch, when she and Acacia had been eating with Rodulphus in the sitting room.

Acacia, however, decided to bring it. Sticking it inside her corset, neatly between her breasts, she turned back to the mirror to take one final look.

"Beautiful dress, check. Lovely hair, check. 13 inch, Dragon Heartstring, ash wand?

Acacia glanced down once more at her chest.

"Check."

* * *

The last few paragraphs were changed, that's it. It changed the way for the next chapter, since I hated the other one. If you didn't get the message, lol.

-sl.smith


	7. Chapter 7: She Will Be Mine

**Chapter Seven: She Will Be Mine**

_Age 14_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of the plots in the _later_ chapters (9 onwards). I do, however, own any plot twists before then and a few mixed in later on, and I also own any characters that have just been introduced into this story. If you wish to use any of them in story of your own, please ask before doing so. If you're a skilled writer and such, I'll have no problem!

**May contain spoilers from here on in.**

**_Also, keep in mind I rewrote the last few paragrphs of Chapter Six, so if you haven't read that, head on back and check it out._**

* * *

Acacia followed Bellatrix down through the corridors, hardly listening to her cousin's chattering nonsense. 

"Try not to look Him in the eye," Bellatrix suddenly whirled around, and Acacia took a step back in surprise. "Or maybe you should, to show you're not afraid. Oh! But be afraid, because He likes that… oh."

Bellatrix suddenly looked sick, and terribly nervous. Acacia had a feeling that Bellatrix's life may have been placed in her hands, and if it had been, Acacia wasn't about to let her down.

"Don't worry, Bella," She placed a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder, and wasn't at all surprised when she jerked back. Allowing her hand to fall to her side, she continued. "I won't let you down. I want this, just as much as you."

Acacia continued down the hall, Bellatrix at her heels.

* * *

Rodulphus was already sitting at the dinning room table, the Dark Lord seated across from him. Lucius, too, had joined them, more out of curiosity than _needing_ to be there. 

"She will be down soon, I presume?" His voice drifted down the table, high and cold. Rodulphus repressed a shiver.

"Of course, My Lord. She wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting…" He threw a nervous look at Lucius, who was determined not to meet his brother in law's eyes.

"No, she had better not." Voldemort's glowing eyes drifted towards the door behind Rodulphus. He appeared to be more curious than angry, but you could never know…

The door shoved open, and behind it appeared Bellatrix. Behind her stood a rather beautiful young girl, dressed in black and silver. Her hair, as dark as her dress, was piled atop her head, tumbling down one thin shoulder. Her eyes, He noticed, immediately began to survey the room. She was a watcher…

As they fell on him, they didn't widen, and she didn't take a surprised step back. He had expected it, almost looked forward to it. She, however, swept into a low curtsy, before straightening. Her eye's were lowered, as He knew was customary. Customary, but not necessary.

Voldemort couldn't see her eyes, if she was looking at the floor.

He stood, sweeping around the table; "Miss Rosier, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, Lord." Acacia's eyes were still lowered, just as Bellatrix had instructed.

"Look at me, Rosier. I cannot see your eyes if you stare at the floor." She slowly raised her head, looking him straight in the eye.

The Dark Lord felt a sudden urge to step back, and he almost did.

Almost.

Instead, he stared right back at her. Into those blue eyes, so deep, so _guarded._ Acacia Rosier wasn't dangerous, not to him. Even if someone were to look at her in the street, with her slim figure and bony hands, she wouldn't appear to even be able to lift her own wand.

But one look, into those _eyes…_

He turned, pulling out the chair on his right side. She moved with surprising speed, sitting with her hands folded politely on her lap. Taking his seat, he studied her, and she studied him. The Dark Lord, however, spoke first.

"Stop listening to what Bellatrix told you. That smile plastered on your face is fake, and I sense that you never sit politely with your hands neatly folded like that," He watched for a reaction, but there was none. "I do know, however, that your emotionless façade is normal?

"You're positive of that?" The words slipped out before she could stop them, but he didn't look angry.

"Oh yes, Acacia. Quite certain," He looked certain, although Acacia still wasn't sure. There was no way he could know what she was really like, she had spent more than a year perfecting her emotionless stare in the mirror. "Do you know what Leglimens is?"

She involuntarily stiffened. Deciding it was alright to talk as she normally would, she allowed a mocking smirk to cross her pretty features. "So that's how you knew? By searching my memory for things that you could use against me?"

He laughed, and Acacia noticed Lucius glance quickly at Bellatrix, who appeared to be smiling broadly.

'_So I'm doing my job, just the way they wanted'. _She thought, pleased.

"That's exactly how I knew, Miss Rosier. But how did you?"

"I know someone trying to perfect Occlumency. I occasionally help him practice."

"_Who would this be_?" He was watching her closely now, taking her in. Acacia felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"A friend." She said this rather firmly, trying to bring across the point that she didn't want to disclose and names. He didn't appear to get it, or he just didn't care.

"_Name_?" Voldemort asked, starting to sound annoyed.

Acacia was silent for a moment, but as she was about to speak, he did:

"_I understand that you have a loyal heart, Miss Rosier. I can see that, though it is rather hidden. All I want is a name…_"

"Can you not see it for yourself?"

"_Name. Now_." Acacia could feel her defenses slipping.

"No!"

"_Give me the name, Girl_!"

"Severus Snape." It slipped from her mouth, and she immediately began to frown.

Voldemort, however, had turned towards Lucius. "She will need to be worked on, mainly enforcing her ability to fight against the Imperius Curse."

"Yes My Lord."

Voldemort turned back to Acacia, smiling a mysterious smile. "You did alright, though. Severus Snape, tell me about him."

Acacia didn't answer, she looked almost murderous.

"I said, tell me about him." Acacia glanced at Rodulphus, who nodded slowly.

"Severus is in my year. Slytherin, of course," She paused, looking at her feet. "He's an amazing wizard, you'd be lucky to have him."

"Hmmm, yes, perhaps." He stopped, looking thoughtful.

Voldemort stood suddenly, pushing his chair back with an ear splitting noise. He didn't apologize as Acacia rubbed her ears, nor did he look sorry.

"Tonight, however, is about you, Miss Rosier. How much can you do?" He glared at her, and taking the hint, she too stood.

"More than the other Fourth years, Lord." She paused before adding, "More than the Seventh years…"

"Are you certain?"

"Nearly."

Rodulphus and Lucius had pushed the table off to the side, and Bellatrix was looking back and forth between everyone.

"Why are they pushing the table back? We haven't eaten yet…" Rodulphus placed a silencing hand on his wife's shoulder, before pulling her back away from Acacia and Voldemort, who had moved to stand at opposite sides of the room.

"You're a bright girl, Miss Rosier. You know what I want, I assume?" Voldemort had pulled his wand.

"You seem to be presuming a lot, for a Dark Lord," Acacia stood stalk still, thinking perhaps she may have just ruined it. Voldemort however, looked pleased.

"Not afraid I see, well, that's what I need in a faithful Death Eater, Acacia. Now, what do I want?"

"A duel." Her voice was low, and she reached her hand into her corset. Voldemort's barely visible eyebrows shot up, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Acacia got there first.

"Bella didn't want me to bring my wand, so I stashed it in here." She pulled it loose, and took her dueling stance. "Are you going to duel me, or not?"

He, too, took his stance.

"We bow, you know."

Acacia laughed, a sharp sound, almost like the cry of a Raven. "You would bow, to an unimportant person like me? I would have though, you of all people..."

The spell, deep red in color, zoomed past her left ear. She glanced up at him, the laughter dieing in her throat, and seen that he had already started.

"Dueling is not always about insulting people, Acacia." He shot another spell at her, and she ducked out of the way.

"But that's what makes it fun!" It was her turn. Her spell erupted from the wand in her hand, but he blocked it.

Snarling, she straightened up, facing him head on.

He laughed, and she decided to set him straight.

The unforgivable hit him straight in the stomach, and he was knocked backwards off his feet. He didn't scream or whither, making it apparent Acacia hadn't really _meant_ to hurt him.

"You made the mistake of thinking I'd laugh with you." Her voice was suddenly cold and hard. "And can we get this over with? I'm getting hungry."

Voldemort was pulled to his feet by Bellatrix, and he shoved her off as soon as he was standing. He looked livid.

"You..." He snarled, eyes alight. Acacia didn't back down, instead just waved her wand in his direction. At the same time, he spun his towards hers…

The two beams met in the middle, Voldemort's green _crucio_, and Acacia's red _sectumsempra. _It had been a dangerous spell to use on her part, but Severus had taught her it, why not use it?

However, the spell hadn't connected, but bounced off the other one, coming back her way. Acacia hardly had time to scream before throwing herself to the ground. Luckily enough, the spell zoomed over her head.

On the other side of the room, the Dark Lord had managed to avoid _his_ spell, with a close call much like Acacia's. On the sidelines, the others were shaking they're heads.

"You know neither of them will stop, until the other's incapacitated?" Rodulphus was watching Acacia drag herself to her feet, looking just as angry and the Dark Lord had moments before.

"Acacia will be the incapacitated one. She good, but not _that_ good." Lucius, too, was watching the fourteen-year-old girl pull herself up. He thought of going to help her, but decided that the Dark Lord would call that interfering. And Lucius defiantly didn't want to interfere.

"I don't know," came Bellatrix's voice, she stood next to her husband, on the other side of Lucius. "She's got potential…"

Acacia, meanwhile, had managed to stand. The Dark Lord was glaring at her from across the room,

"What was that?" He demanded, looking furious. "I've never seen it before!"

"Of course you haven't," Acacia snarled, whipping dust from her dress. Her eyes suddenly sparkled, and a smirk crossed her features. "A _friend_ of mine invented it."

The spells were raining down on her in seconds, but a quick shield charm was life saving. Slipping from beneath his aim, she began shooting her own spells in his direction.

It wasn't long before Bellatrix and the others had taken refuge behind an over turned table, as spells flew in every which direction, ricocheting off the walls. A mysterious wind, caused no doubt by the spells, was screaming through the dining room. Acacia's hairs and dress was whipping about her thin body, and Voldemort's robes were in a rut.

Behind the table, Bellatrix was furious.

"My _dining room_!" She cried, moving to go out form behind the table. Lucius managed to grab her as she went to crawl over him, and dragged her back to her spot. They both cried out when a spell hit the wall where Bella's head had just been.

"Bella, dear, stay behind the table." Rodulphus was on her other side, taking precarious glances around the table every once and awhile. Bellatrix shot him a loaded look, and he quivered beneath her gaze.

"Well, she _is_ holding her own…" Lucius was glancing over the top of the table, watching the scene unfolding before them. Acacia almost looked mad, as the spells whipped around her.

"I still think the Dark Lord will win," Rodulphus said, ducking a stunning spell that had bounced his way. "It's only been ten minutes, after all…"

"_Only?"_ Inquired Bellatrix, glaring at her husband. "She's dueling the Dark Lord, Rodulphus. Not a teacup…"

Rodulphus leaned into Lucius. "You'd think she'd just go ahead and marry him, eh? She's certainly taken…"

"She wouldn't, Rodulphus. Deep down, she really does care…"

"Shut up, you bumbling idiots! I can't hear their insults."

Lucius and Rodulphus looked at each other and sighed, returning to their spots next to Bellatrix. They were, however, interrupted by a rather large _BANG._ Bellatrix launched herself back down to the floor, grabbing Rodulphus by the hair as she went.

Silence eventually settled around them, and they cautiously pulled themselves up off the floor.

The dining room was a wreck, completely in shambles. Bellatrix suppressed an angry shriek when she seen her fourteen-year-old cousin lying still on the floor in the corridor. It looked as though her body had shoved open the door's when she had catapulted into them, and she had came to rest outside of them.

Lucius, however, had noticed the Dark Lord draped over a chair. His eyes were closed, and he looked exhausted. As Lucius approached, they opened, and drew in the pureblood Death Eater before him.

"Rodulphus and Bellatrix?" He asked, his voice low.

"Helping Acacia. It appears she's unconscious…"

"Yes, of course. A stunner, I believe, although it was hard to tell." He didn't look angry, more ponderous than anything.

"I see." Lucius wasn't sure what else to say. He held out a hand to help the Dark Lord to his feet, but Voldemort waved it off with an impatient hand.

"I want her, Lucius." He said, standing on his own, albeit a bit shakily. Lucius could tell, however, that he was trying to hide it.

"I want her. She will be mine."

"My Lord…"

"Bring her to me when she awakens. I shall mark her…" A smirk crossed his features as he turned around to fix the damage on the Dining room.

"Oh yes, She will be mine."

* * *

Not my greatest chapter, but it certainly beats the last '7' I had posted. I've also decided to write a story that's 'in between' chapters of this one. I've been skipping years, but I just wnat to focus on the more important parts of her life. I won't write it until after she's out of Hogwarts here, or maybe after I'm done this one altogether. Idk.

Also, Thanks to those who review! (**Rynx- Too- Genki, Sevvy 101 and SqueakyLittleKettle.**) As for the rest of you, review! Over 145 hits, and 7 reviews. Come on, guys! Step up!

-sl.smith

ps; Look for updates tommorrow or Wednesday?


	8. Chapter 8: Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Chapter Eight: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor: part I**

_Age: 15_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of the plots in the later chapters. (9 onwards) I do, however, own any plot twists before then and a few mixed in later on, and I also own any characters that have just been introduced into this story. If you wish to use any of them in story of your own, please ask before doing so. If you're a skilled writer and such, I'll have no problem!

* * *

The summer had been long and tedious for many, but Acacia Rosier had no problems excepting this._ Her_ summer had passed by with amazing speed.

It had been spent staying at the Malfoy Manor, as Bellatrix had refused to have Acacia dueling in her house ever again. Lucius and Narcissa, however, had opened their house to the young lady. The Dark Lord had also been drifting in and out of the Manor, surveying Acacia's training. Occasionally, He would direct her, but most times it one of his inner circle at her side.

They taught her things she already knew, but she didn't mind, because it gave her a chance to do magic. Where she was surrounded by adult wizards and witches, the Ministry couldn't be sure who exactly had performed the spells, and therefore she had been in the free and clear. A man named Nott was usually with her, or else Julian's brother Avery (Acacia still wasn't sure of his first name) was there. She had enjoyed Avery's presence more, as he had no problem fooling around. Unless Acacia wanted to be serious, then he would do his job, and leave with hardly a word.

The Death Eaters had quickly learned Acacia wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Rodulphus's brother Rabastan, who Acacia had previously gotten along with _very_ well, had quickly been put in place after accidentally calling her Thorn Bitch, which he confessed he had picked up at school. The nickname, much to Acacia's dislike, had been invented by Potter and his troupe. They apparently had looked up the meaning of her first name, and evidently decided to use it against her.

Several other incidents occurred, although Acacia always denied her part in them with a faint little _you-can't-prove-it_ smile.

She had received her Hogwarts letter a week before term started, and she and Narcissa had taken a trip to Diagon Alley. Upon their return, laden with books and potions ingredients, Lucius had met them at the door. Several others sat at the table behind him; Acacia had already grown used to their occasional presence, so she said nothing. Lucius, however, could have spilt a walnut with his smile.

"Acacia," He had said, relieving his wife of a bag of books, "You're on the Quidditch team?"

"No," She had replied with a roll of her eyes, "I just have special Quidditch robes tailored for the fun of it." She held up one of the bags in her arms.

"Who's your Captain?"

"I don't know, Lucy. He graduated last year, and-"

"You are!" Gasped Bellatrix from the table at the side, unable to control herself.

Acacia had decided long ago, that this was the best moment of her entire summer…

* * *

Acacia made her may down to breakfast slowly, with almost a dreadful, funeral march. Under her arm was a white board, covered in moving little red and green dots. She had been using it to teach her team new strategies, without much luck. Many of them were more interested in what lay underneath Acacia's green and silver robes.

She entered the Great Hall, expecting the many families sitting around at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. They were always invited to come and watch the first game of the season; much to Acacia's dislike. The parents at her table were all sitting with their sons, trying to make them eat. Acacia spotted most of her family along the end.

Bellatrix, Rodulphus, Rabastan and a man Acacia didn't know sat along one side, while Narcissa, Lucius, Evan, Ambrose and AnnaSophia all lined the opposite side. Regulus had just taken the place next to Bellatrix, so Acacia was forced to sit by the nameless man. As she did, he took the board from under her arm and inspected it.

"This is well played,_ Guerrier_ "He said, and Acacia knew immediately who it was. The man had come to calling her that over the summer…

"Perhaps, though, your seeker should stay away from the middle, to get a better look." The Dark Lord, now looking like a middle-aged man with dark hair, smiled. His teeth were pearly white, much unlike the usually were.

"I'll be sure to do that…" She felt slightly better, knowing He had come to watch. She had felt a strange draw to the man before her, for he had welcomed her with open arms after their duel the previous year.

The other family's had merged to join Acacia's, and her team now waited by the door, their brooms slung over their shoulders. Sighing, she said goodbye to her family and started towards the door.

"Good Luck, _Guerrier_" She smiled over her shoulder, and was moving in the direction of her team when there was an explosion of laughter from the Gryffindor team.

"You walk like you think you'll win, Thorn Bitch!" Acacia stopped in her tracks, turning to face James Potter. He didn't back down.

"You might as well give up now, Potter. You know we'll beat the sorry piece of shit that you call a _team_." Several Gryffindors stood up at her words, all of them wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Acacia heard her mother gasp at her language on the sidelines. Ambrose quickly shushed her.

"Why don't we settle it now, eh, Acacia? Seeker against Seeker." Potter shook his head in a sad sort of fashion. "Or are you to scared?"

Acacia whipped out her wand, as did Potter. The rest of the people in the hall were so used to this, they merely turned back to their food.

The Slytherin team had moved to stand behind Acacia, while Potter's team had done them same. Sirius Black was struggling to escape the confines of Remus Lupin, who was holding him back. The boy was smart, this was between Captains.

"You know what, Potter?" Acacia lowered her wand just as Sirius escaped, jumping between his fiend and his cousin. She shoved him back towards Lupin, who grabbed him with a grateful smile at Acacia. "I'd rather save this for the pitch, where at least I'll be able to _try_ to defeat you. Here, a flick of my wand and you'd be buttered toast."

"You say that like you're certain…"

"Oh, but I am. Care to make it interesting?" Acacia raised a delicate eyebrow, causing the rest of the hall to look back at the feuding teams. Behind her, Acacia heard her beaters cracking their knuckles.

Potter stepped closer, so that they were inches apart; he had already lowered his wand. "What were you thinking, Rosier?" His breath smelled of eggs.

She crinkled her nose and took a step back. "I was thinking we bet, but then you came close with your egg breath, and now all I want you to do is take a tick tack."

Potter was unfazed. In fact, he smiled.

"10 Galleons?" He asked, smirking.

"I was thinking more. 50, perhaps?"

James appeared to choke on his own spit. "50?" He gasped, after his keeper gave him a slap on the back.

"That's right. To scared for it, Potter?" Acacia smirked. She could already hear her parents whispering ferociously, but she ignored them. She even spared a glance towards the Dark Lord, who was watching with amusement.

"Of course not." He jabbed his hand out, and she stared at it for a minute, before taking it in her hand and shaking it.

"You're on, Potter." She turned swiftly, and left the Great Hall, her team on her heels. As she passed Severus, who had been watching from the doorway, she hissed: "Think I can do this?"

He smirked back. "If you can't, I help a little bit from the sidelines, shall I?"

She nodded, and disappeared out onto the grounds.

* * *

They dressed in silence, for fear of disturbing Acacia. She had already dressed in her robes, and was sitting crossed legged and silent in a far corner of the dressing room. Her face was paler than normal, and she had pulled her hair back into a loose bun. Her long bangs however, still hid most of her face from view.

Finally, Julian Avery got up the courage to speak.

"Are you going to be sick, Acacia?" He asked nervously, standing slightly behind his fellow beater.

She was silent for a moment, as if pondering her answer. Then: "No, I don't think."

The rest of her team was visibly relieved.

Acacia finally stood, swaying slightly. Shaking her head, she moved swiftly towards the board.

"Alright," She gazed around the room at her team. Most of them had taken a seat in front of her, but her keeper was still trying to get his robes on over his head. Deciding it was better just to ignore the idiot, she turned around. "You all know what to do. We've been working on this technique for weeks. It's _not_ that hard."

"So you just want us to try our bests?"

"No, I want you to kick Potter's ass." The whole team knew that Acacia's obsessive behavior towards Potter wasn't her fault; she had an obvious obsessive-personality. But none-the-less, despite it not being healthy, it was more often than not a good thing for the team.

Jackson, the team's keeper, finally managed to pull his robes over his head, and had joined the rest of the team at the bench. He was watching Acacia with a curious gaze.

"What is it with Potter and you, anyway?" He was completely oblivious to the rest of the team, who were dragging their fingers along their throats, or else banging their head son the wall.

Acacia was silent. She walked slowly to Jackson, dragging him to his feet by the front of his robes. She may have been smaller than him, but it was done with surprising ease. As she pushed him up against the wall, keeping him there by jutting her hips forward, she snarled: "What goes on between me and Potter is none of your business, Jackson. Do your job, and keep his damned team from getting points!" She jerked backwards, and Jackson slumped to the floor. Anger whipped itself from her face, and she suddenly looked thoughtful.

"The rest of you do what you need to, I'll take care of Potter."

* * *

"I can't believe you bet Thorn Bitch 50 galleons, James." James Potter was silent at this, and seemed to be purposely avoiding his chaser's eyes.

"Yeah, James." His keeper was watching him just as closely as the rest of his team.

"Look," James moved to stand in front of everybody, holding his arms up in fake exasperation. "Just do what you normally do, alright? Follow the play I taught you." He paused, and a slight smirk crossed his face.

"I'll take care of Rosier."

* * *

Alright, so chapter sucks. The next one will be so much better. I've got so much planned; this chapter would probably have been over 4,000 words if I had kept going. So look for the next one sometime next week. Monday, perhaps.

Also, I know I update alot, with kind of sucky chapters. It's because I need to keep myself interested, or else the story will just kind of die off. I really wan tot keep it alive, but it's already being puches out by a possible Artemis Fowl. Bleck, but don't worry. I'm getting it under control!

-sl.smith


	9. Chapter 9: Slytherin vs Gryffindor: pt 2

**Chapter Nine: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor: part II**

_Age: 15_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of the plots in the later chapters. (9 onwards) I do, however, own any plot twists before then and a few mixed in later on, and I also own any characters that have just been introduced into this story. If you wish to use any of them in story of your own, please ask before doing so. If you're a skilled writer and such, I'll have no problem!

* * *

Acacia Rosier shifted uncomfortably in the morning sun, which was beating down on her heavily clad back. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the people in the stands felt like.

Though the morning had been rather cool, noon had come to be sweltering hot. Fans adorning the stands had pulled out parchment fans and were waving them frantically, while teachers were using magic to cool themselves off. Acacia noticed her cousin Bellatrix talking to her husband, looking irritated. Rodulphus was waving his wand at her, looking bored and hot. Acacia almost felt bad that she planned on dragging this game out into the night.

"I want a nice clean game," Acacia couldn't help but snort, and Madame Jenkins frowned at her. "That means you too, Miss Rosier." Her voice boomed around the pitch, and a few awkward laughs reached Acacia's ears.

"Captains shake hands." Acacia winced, stepping forwards barely an inch. Potter had to cross the meter between them himself. He held out his hand, and stared her down. Slowly, she held out hers and they shook. Each captain seemed to want the stronger grip, because their hands stayed locked for nearly a minute, each trying to squeeze harder than the other.

"You're going down, Rosier."

"Save the macho talk for when you lose. At least then it'll make you feel better." Acacia let go abruptly. James started to turn back to his team, but stopped, thinking it would be better to slowly back away than show his back. In the end, he tripped over the case holding the balls, falling flat on his behind.

Laughter chorused around the pitch, loudest at the Slytherin end.

"Mount your brooms!"

Acacia lifted her one leg over her broom, mounting it. Madame Jenkins blew her tiny whistle, its shrill sound echoing around the pitch. 15 brooms rose into the air, prepared to play.

"AND THEY'RE OFF! Chaser Dolohov of Slytherin had the Quaffle- he's passed it to Chaser Black, no…wait- Gryffindor in possession!- Rice is zooming down the pitch- she's going to score- OUCH!"

A bludger, sent by Goyle, had hit the end of AnnaSophia Rice's broom, sending her into a tail spin. Moments later, she crashed into one of the goalposts.

"Seeker Rosier seems to be enjoying this, oh yes. She's hovering just above the game, watching closely- Seeker Potter on her tail. He doesn't seem to be interested in finding the snitch, just following the smoking hot Slytherin Captain…"

"JOHN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Acacia rolled her eyes, before glancing over her shoulder to find Potter following her.

"Can't find it on your own, Potter?"

"Please, I could if I wanted to. You have a plan, Rosier, and I will find out what it is."

Acacia sighed dramatically, before widening her eyes in fake excitement. Pulling her broom around, she shot past Potter towards the far side of the pitch, pushing herself into a steep dive. A murmur of excitement passed through the onlookers.

"Has Rosier spotted the Snitch? - Potter's quick on her behind, following as close as possible- She's diving, diving…"

In the stands, Bellatrix was clapping her hands excitedly. She sat with Rodulphus, Rabastan, Narcissa, Lucius, Evan, Ambrose, AnnaSophia and the Dark Lord, who was disguised and a middle-aged man with white teeth.

"She's got it, I'm sure!" Bellatrix cried, standing to peer over the edge of the stands.

"Bella dearest, sit down!" Rodulphus reached forwards and pulled his wife back towards her seat, looking exasperated.

Behind them, AnnaSophia giggled girlishly. "I don't think Acacia would catch it so soon, she enjoys dragging things out."

Beside her, Ambrose grunted in agreement, watching his daughter zoom towards the ground at an almost impossible speed. He was nearly certain she would crash, just as "John" was.

"Seeker Rosier is going to crash, she's- WOW!"

The onlookers cheered loudly as Acacia pulled out of the dive last minute, early sending Potter face first into the ground. She continued around the pitch, smirking triumphantly.

"Amazing pull-out right there, ladies and gents- Rosier, you had us all on the edge of our seats! Unfortunately, though, there was no snitch, it was just a fake out- and beneath Rosier, Chaser Yaxley has the Quaffle. You know, I've always wondered why Acacia Rosier is Captain- Yaxley is her senior by 2 years…"

"John! _Stay Focused_."

"Must be her wicked awesome skills, Professor- both on and off the pitch! Anyways- Yaxley in possession of the Quaffle- saved from a bludger by Beater Avery- OH! - stolen by Gryffindor Chaser Poirier. Stolen AGAIN by Chaser Black, GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN."

Cheers erupted once again from the Slytherin end of the pitch. Bellatrix was nearly ecstatic.

"She's always enjoyed Quidditch." Rodulphus explained to the Dark Lord, who was eyeing Bellatrix precariously.

"Perhaps that Dumitru guy should keep an eye on Regulus!" Narcissa said, smiling in the direction of her youngest cousin, who was now doing delighted circles around a smiling Acacia.

"Yes, well…" Lucius glanced over at Ambrose and AnnaSophia, and, confidant they couldn't hear him, said: "Acacia best be careful with that sleeve of hers. If the wind knocks it up…"

"Do not worry about her, Lucius." The Dark Lord was watching Acacia closely, a strange look on his face. "I think she's knows what she doing."

"Maybe…" Lucius didn't look confidant.

Three more hours passed without much excitement. It had been a long while since Hogwarts had seen a game dragged on so long, especially in the hot afternoon sun. Eventually, though, something was bound to happen.

And it did…

* * *

Short, I know. I suck at writing Quidditch, so you may notice alot of similarityies to things that happen in the acctual books. _And _I promised an update on Monday, and it's Saturday. Sorry about that...

The next chapter will be longer, and something very surprising will happen ;) I've been wanting to write this for _forever. _But anyways, you'll have to wait and see what it is :)

She'll obviously still be 15, too. And here's a list of the Team's, alot are OC's. So, yeah.

SLYTHERIN Team 

Seeker: Rosier, Acacia (CAPTAIN)

Keeper: Jackson, Bran

Beaters: Avery, Julian

Goyle, Sr?

Chasers: Dolohov, Antonin

Black, Regulus

Yaxley, Albert

GRYFFINDOR Team 

Seeker: Potter, James (CAPTAIN)

Keeper: Dumitru, Daniel

Beaters: Aiken, Joseph

Logan, Reese

Chasers: Rice, AnnaSophia

Bruhm, Angelina

Poirier, Jason


	10. Chapter 10: Slytherin vs Gryffindor pt 3

**Chapter Ten: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor: Part III**

_Age 15_

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling, as do recognizable plots. OC's, however, are mine and permission must be given before usage. Spoilers may arise within the next few chapters, so watch out!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been suffering a short writers block, not to mention limited time on the computer. School also starts up in a week, so expect less updates for now on in. Also thanks so much to those of you who have been revewing!

**Sevvy101, Rynx-Too-Genki, SqueakyLittleKettle, and Jas120.**

* * *

The sweltering sun was quickly beginning to set, and the fans in the stands were becoming restless. The Quidditch match had started at eleven that morning, and they had only been allowed a quick break to stretch.

Many believed that the match was continuing so long because Acacia Rosier, Slytherin captain and Seeker, was purposefully dragging it out. In reality, Acacia had given up prolonging the match almost two hours before, and was now just as irritated as everyone else. If the snitch didn't appear soon, she was certain her broom would become lodged in some poor souls ass.

"Time Out!" She screeched, for the second time that hour. Madame Jenkins, the referee, signaled that her request had been granted and she flew to the top of the highest tower, landing neatly beside Professor Slughorn. Acacia had noticed his frantic waving nearly 10 minutes before hand, and had given up ignoring him.

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Are we finished??"

Acacia ignored her teammates, who had come to crowd around her. She could feel the eyes of he guests on her, and Bellatrix's annoying breathing. When Acacia glanced over, she noticed Rodulphus glancing at his wife with a horrified look on his face.

Bellatrix's eyes seemed to be glowing in the setting sun.

"Acacia?" Her eyes turned swiftly back to he Head of House, who was gently tapping her on the elbow.

"What?" She snarled, and the tiny man took an immediate step back, along with everyone else within Acacia's arm length.

"Perhaps, my dear, it's time to stop prolonging the match? And just to catch the snitch before Potter?"

Acacia growled in mock imitation of an angry wolf, before turning back towards the field, looking disdainful. The Gryffindor's were crowded around Professor McGonagall, who looked just as irritated as everyone else.

"I've been purposefully searching for the Snitch for over 2 hours."

Silence feel around her. Then...

"So, in reality, you're just losing your touch?"

Julian Avery seemed to regret his words immediately. He took several steps backwards, backtracking his words as quick as possible.

"What I meant to say, was- maybe you're just- the sun, in your eyes- nothing to do with declining skill- although it does come with _age_-"

Acacia raised a perfectly sculpted brow, making Julian talk even faster.

"You're not getting old, of course! It's just- some people- _No! Wait! You're not some people_!- What I meant was..."

"Shut up."

The command was clear, and everybody within hearing distance fell silent, even people Acacia didn't know.

"I will get the snitch, even if I have to - ahem- play dirty. Alright? So get your panties out of their knots and get your asses back on that pitch!" She nearly screamed the last words, and her teammates scrambled for their brooms. They quickly mounted, and leapt over the side of the tower.

"Now, Professor..." Slughorn leapt back, clearly terrified that she might scream at him. "If there was anything you wanted, now would be a good time. I have a snitch to catch."

"N-n-o, D-d-dear. Continue o-o-on."

Smirking, Acacia leapt over the side after her team.

* * *

"The game certainly appears to be dieing down, ladies and gents- The Quaffle is being passed more sluggishly with each minute that passes on!" Thirty minutes later, John Lee's voice was still echoing around the pitch. Acacia drifted above the game, which had slowed down immensely, listening closely. "The score is 560 to 570, Slytherin in the lead, for those of you who have drifted off- so that was basically meant for everyone-" His chuckle of amusement reached Acacia's ears, and she bared her teeth at him, looking annoyed.

James Potter was zooming along the other end of the pitch, looking barely awake on his broomstick. Yaxley and Dolohov were talking, drifting alongside of each other, while Acacia's youngest cousin Regulus was still screaming after the quaffle (now in possession of Jason Poirier). Goyle and Avery were keeping a semi-conscious eye on the two bludgers, which were still zooming around the pitch. They, and the snitch, were the only things still working at the same speed as they had been that morning.

Acacia didn't bother to look around at Jackson, who she knew was probably sleeping. Quite honestly, the only thing she really cared about now was catching the snitch.

Scanning the pitch, she took a quick glance at her quests. Both Narcissa and AnnaSophia had fallen asleep, while Bellatrix, Evan, Rodulphus and Rabastan were playing a quick game of exploding snap. Lucius and Ambrose were in deep conversation, which Acacia could only assume was about Dark Objects, and the Dark Lord (or her cousin "Robert Tillman" to her parents, as they had no idea that either she or Evan were Death Eaters) was watching her closely. Acacia tried to smile, but couldn't even find the energy to do that.

She was still watching Him when He gasped, and pointed somewhere behind her. Acacia whirled, and caught immediate sight of James Potter.

A scream had erupted from the crowd, waking those who had been sleep- which was a good deal of them- and rousing those who had been playing exploding snap or reading books.

Potter was streaking around the pitch, the wind sending his messy hair back away from his face, which showed nothing but pure delight. A single golden ball of light was visible just in front of him.

Acacia's heart immediately began to pump, and she shot after him as fast as she could possibly go. But it was to late, there was no possible way she could catch up to him. Not on her own...

She was counting on Snape, now. She was already catching up to Potter, was level with him when she seen her friend taking aim with his wand.

Acacia signaled to him the best she could, she was so close to catching the snitch, her fingers were closing around the tiny ball-

The curse hit her hard enough to knock her sideway into Potter, who cried out in obvious surprise. Acacia could feel the snitch's wings pounding against her hand, she knew she had caught it, she knew she had won, but she also knew they were falling.

They weren't falling towards the ground, but instead towards the stands. She and Potter were tangled together, and neither were able to pull out of the dive. They hit the wooden stands at an amazing speed and crashed right through the one side, striking a beam, and crashed to the ground.

Scream echoed around them as people hurried to get of the stands, which were in obvious danger of falling unto the two Captains.

Everybody was well off the stands, and were crowding the pitch, when the stands creaked and groaned, collapsing on the two enemies buried beneath.

* * *

James Potter awoke seconds later, screams from above reaching his ears. Quickly taking in his surroundings, and realizing that he had barely any injuries at all, he pulled himself into a sitting position.

The Gryffindor Captain was sitting beneath the Quidditch pitch stands, and at first he appeared to be alone. Although, as he glanced down at his own body, he seen the crumpled figure of Acacia Rosier lying feet away.

She looked to James as if she may have been sleeping at an odd and uncomfortable angle, the kind that leaves you with a sore neck the next morning. But Potter knew full well she wasn't sleeping, he was able to judge that by the pool of blood surrounding her.

Puling himself up on his unsteady feet, he swayed dangerously. Dizziness almost overcame him, but there was no way he could let it. For some strange reason, he felt the need to drag himself to Acacia's side irresistible.

When he reached her, the first thing he noticed was the blood. A tiny trickle was running down her emotionless face, and a pool had focused around her mid section. James pulled her robes back gently, surveying the damage. Acacia had several broken ribs, that was for sure, and one of them was poking through the skin. He rolled her gently unto her back, and as he did so, she opened her eyes.

Acacia Rosier's eyes had be striking from birth, and were now even more so. Tears were welled in them, and she glared up at him, unable to stop the salty signs of weakness mixing with the blood on her face.

"Are you alright?" The stands above the creaked ominously, and she glanced up at them.

"No." James was surprised at her honestly. Perhaps even she seen that this was not the time to lie.

"The stands are going to collapse." He stated, gazing down at her with surprising kindness, even though hate welled inside him. "We need to move."

"Are you seriously that mentally challenged, Potter?" James could see the malice shining through her tears of pain. Anger swelled up inside him.

_'If she doesn't move, we'll both die!'_

"You need to move, Rosier! Or we'll both die!"

"I've been in worse situations than this Potter. So stop acting the hero and leave. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh, you're right. Death Eaters are in situations like this everyday!" Acacia's eyes shone with anger in the dim light. James thought that perhaps he had gone to far, even though he was certain his accusations were correct.

_"How dare you even-" _CRACK.

Boards were falling around them, and as one landed inches from her head, Acacia cried out in surprise. She shifted slightly, as if to use Potter to save her own body from the falling boards, and cried out again. This cry, however, was laced with that of pain.

James looked down again, to see a second rib poking through the surface of her pale stomach.

"Acacia..." His words were lost to her. As his eyes looked into hers, they became dazed and unfocused, and he knew she was minutes away from going into shock. He knew no spells to top the bleeding, or to fix her ribs, and had a brief thought about asking Remus how to do so when he got back to the Gryffindor Tower. If he ever did...

CRACK.

This time it wasn't a few boards raining down on them, instead it was the rest of the stands. James though fast, but nothing came. He couldn't believe he was losing his mind in a situation like this.

"Protego." The voice was quiet, but layered with deep loathing. It came from the direction of the ground, and seen Acacia was watching him closely, eyes back in focus.

"PROTEGO!" His voice boomed around the two solitary Quidditch players as the shield charm erupted from his wand.

The spell would last long enough, he was sure. But just incase, he threw himself down on the ground, half covering Acacia, although purposely avoiding her broken ribs.

The stands crashed down around them, screams from outside muffled by the shield charm. Acacia had once again drifted off into unconsciousness, and James slowly raised his head when the thundering stopped.

They Quidditch stands had fallen all around them. Outside of the shield charm, figures were visible running towards the fallen players. Sure they were safe, James lifted the charm.

Dumbledore was the the lead, closely followed by other teachers. James could see Acacia's family hanging around the edge, looking nervous and horrified. Her mother was crying, and the man with the white teeth looked pale and shaky.

Potter found himself quickly pushed out of the way as Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, the young school nurse, knelt at Acacia's side. Professor McGonagall was kneeling by him, asking him questions, but they didn't seem to be registering. He could barely hear her...

_"Potter! James Potter! JAMES!"_

He looked over at her and smiled weakly. He pointed to Acacia's hand and said: "We lost, Professor. Sorry."

James Potter then gave into the darkness eating at the edge of his eyes, and collapsed into the startled teachers arms.

* * *

Acacia awoke several hours later on her bed in the Hospital wing. The pain she had been feeling in her abdomen right before passing out had ebbed away, and her face felt clean and free of blood. There were two tiny notes left on her night table, one in elegant writing, the other in a messy scrawl. Acacia pulled the neat one towards her, reading that one first.

_' Dearest Acacia,_

_Your Mother and I, along with the rest of the family, were asked to leave so that you could get your rest. We're all very worried about you, and your cousin Narcissa asked Severus Snape to keep an eye on you for us. He seemed strangely jumpy and worriful, so perhaps you should send for him as soon as you awaken?_

Acacia snorted. Of course he was worriful, this was all his fault!

_We all wish you the best of luck in recovering, and hope you will write us all soon. We await your presence at the Christmas ball come Christmas break, and many cannot wait to see you. Especially one Joseph Travers._

_We love you, Daughter, get well soon!_

_Love;_

_Father.'_

Acacia smiled down at the letter, only pausing to re-read the line about Joseph Travers. _'So it seems_,' She thought, a hint of a smile plying about her lips, _'That Master Joseph is finally showing interest to my Father?' _Joseph Travers Senior had been friends with Ambrose Rosier for a long time, though the Fathers had never previously mention a future bond between Acacia and Joseph.

That little part had always been kept well hidden inside her head. And when something was hidden there, it hardly ever got out.

The second letter was shorter, and less personalized.

_'Rosier,_

_Get well soon, Thorn Bitch._

_From;_

_James and the Marauders.'_

This time, Acacia frowned. She was extremely curious as to weather or not Potter had told his beloved group of friends about her bout of weakness beneath the stands. It couldn't get out that she had cried, it was something she hadn't done since she was 6!

Sighing, she settled back against her pillow. She could hunt down Potter in the morning and bully him into keeping his mouth shut.

For now though, all she wanted was a good nights sleep, perhaps mixed with dreams of Joseph Travers.

* * *

**What to expect next time?**

_The Rosier Christmas Party has always been a sort of Tradition. And while Acacia has always loved the ball, she intends to make this years even better..._

-sl.smith


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets Discovered

**Chapter Eleven: Secrets Discovered**

_Age 15_

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling, as do recognizable plots. OC's, however, are mine and permission must be given before usage. Spoilers may arise within the next few chapters, so watch out!

A/N: So another chapter, probably the last for a week and a half or so. This one takes place a few months after the last, so there's not really a big jump like there usually is :) Also, I've changed the character from Severus S. to OC., for now anyways. Snape isn't getting as many appearences as I would have liked. But oh well, as the story progresses, it'll change again.

And they don't have a Travers on I would have set it to that, too, since he's my latest Harry Potter "Crush".

Oh! And i've just realized, this is my biggest chapter yet! Over 4220 words ;)

Reviews Since Last Chapter: **Rynx-Too-Genki**

* * *

Acacia's striking blue eyes scanned the guest list, searching for names of those she knew, or at least those who wouldn't be dragging themselves behind her the whole night. Per usual, the entire Black family was listed, even Sirius, although Acacia had a sneaking suspicion he would either not turn up or at least spend the night in a corner. The Malfoy's, The Lestrange's, and some of her mother's family were also present. 

These, however, weren't the names she was looking for. She continued to run her finger down the list, stopping occasionally at familiar Death Eater names. She even caught a brief glimpse of the Dark Lord's name, written in capital letters, but that wasn't what she was looking for either.

_'Snape, Tobias. Snape, Eileen. Snape, Severus...'_ Acacia had requested them, their names weren't exactly a surprise. _'Travers, Joseph Senior. Malfoy-Travers Chalestine. Travers, Joseph Junior. Bingo!'_

Smirking slightly, she straightened herself and turned to sneak back up to her room. When she did, however, she came face-to-chest with Evan Rosier, her older brother.

"Well well well," He said, laughing. "Who is it on that list that makes you smile so, Kay?"

Acacia frowned at her brother, something many thought she did way to much, and began brushing invisible dust off her robes.

"No one makes me _'Smile So_,'" She tried to glare at her brother, but his warm smile made it near impossible. "Except for you, of course."

Evan snorted, and his hand shot past Acacia to grab the guest list. His brown eyes immediately flew to the place were her finger had last brushed against the parchment, and he smiled knowingly.

"Joseph Travers, Acacia?" Evan turned on his heels, and motioned for her to follow him. "You're not going to do much better than him, unless you were to go for a Malfoy like Narcissa."

They moved up a couple flights of stairs and down two long corridors before they reached the door leading to Evan's study. The room was large, and the walls were lined with shelves full of books. A fireplace glowed at one end of the room, opposite an elaborate desk. Acacia knew, that though her parents thought he did work for the ministry in here, much he did was closely related to Lord Voldemort.

"The Dark Lord's coming to the ball tomorrow night," Acacia said as she shut the door safely behind her. "His names on that list."

"I noticed that," Evan sat in the chair behind the desk, motioning to the chair opposite him. Acacia lazed back into it's cool leather comfort, rubbing her rib cage slightly with one hand. Evan noticed her movement, but chose to ignore it. "You probably shouldn't talk to him to much, Acacia, if at all. The Dark Lord has told me he's only been invited because He promised not to talk to you or I."

"Father can be so foolish. For Christ-sakes, I told him I wanted to be a Death Eater when I was six!"

"I don't think he believed you," Evan started suddenly, turning to a drawer on his right. "Nice job at distracting me though, Kay. I brought you here for a reason."

He pulled a picture from the drawer and handed it to Acacia, a slight smile on his face. "We used to always joke about the two of you getting together, ever since you had that crush on him when you were 10-"

"I didn't-!"

Evan held up his hand, and his sister fell silent. "But, until recently, that had always been an ongoing joke. I think now, though, he might be serious."

Acacia gazed down at the picture in her hand. Evan and Joseph stood arm in arm, donning brand new Hogwarts school robes. Acacia estimated them to be around 17 in the picture, putting them in their seventh year. They both appeared to be happy, and Joseph winked up at her, waving his hand in a 'come hither' manner.

Snorting, she handed the picture back across the table. She waited for Evan to talk, but when he didn't, she said:

"Does it bother you? That he's serious now?"

"Not so much. If he ever decides to make a move, I'll speak to him-"

"He's spoken to Father." Evan's face hardened slightly, but he tried to smile for her benefit.

"I had heard. Mother and Father were talking about it a few weeks ago."

Silence fell between them again, but this time it was uncomfortable and weird. Evan began impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk, looking suddenly annoyed. Acacia wanted to say something to make him feel better, but she wasn't sure it would help either way.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time." Acacia knew immediately it had been the wrong thing to say. Evan watched her for a moment, before quickly looking down. Acacia thought she had caught a glimpse of a tear, but she couldn't have been certain...

"I think Nana's in the garden with Mother. Why don't you go and join them?" Acacia recognized the dismissal, and turned away from the desk.

"All I meant was..."

"Nana. Garden. Now!"

Acacia made a growling noise, and slammed the study door behind her.

* * *

Narcissa stood stiffly by the window of Acacia's bedroom, gazing out into the front yard, where guests were piling from carriages and moving away from portkeys. Though Acacia sat behind her, stroking a quiet Nana, she could tell Narcissa's eyes were searching for someone. She knew it wasn't Lucius, who was already in the ballroom... 

"He's here!" Narcissa's voice was high and squeaky, and she looked deathly pale. Leaping to her feet, sending Nana scurrying, Acacia joined her cousin at the window.

Below them, The Dark Lord was moving swiftly away from an old boot, a few darkly clad men in his tow. He was dressed in midnight black dress robes, which Acacia thought looked surprisingly good, and His pale face seemed to glow in the moonlight. Even from such a distance, He seemed to know she was there, because His red eyes immediately zoomed in on her and Narcissa. Acacia waved slowly, and He nodded in her direction, before climbing the stairs and entering the house below.

"Oh, I do hope nothing happens tonight." Narcissa moved swiftly from the window, and sat on the edge of the bed, fixing her skirts. She was dressed in a light blue silk dress, and her blonde hair was piled atop her head.

"I don't think anything will. But nothing can be guaranteed, correct?" Acacia reached over and took Narcissa's hand, leading her towards the door. "Lets go downstairs. The Guests are waiting!"

* * *

By the time the cousin's reached the ballroom, most of the guests had already filed in. A few, including the Dark Lord, were still straggling about in the entrance hall. Narcissa shot him a nervous look, before shooting past Acacia into the room before them. 

Voldemort smiled in the direction of his youngest lieutenant. Acacia smiled back, waved slightly, and started to follow after Narcissa when a voice rang across the hall.

"Acacia!" Julian Avery came dashing in the front door, arms open wide. Acacia quietly groaned, but hugged her fellow Slytherin nonetheless. She could still feel the Dark Lord's eyes digging in the back of her head.

"Avery." She smiled awkwardly, patting him gently on the arm.

His eyes looked her up and down, taking in her emerald dress, flowing petticoats and tight corsets. Acacia notice his gaze rest a little to long on her chest, and she suddenly wished Evan were there to punch him out.

Julian smiled at her, his gaze finally coming to rest once again on her face. Inside the Ballroom, music started to play.

"Hey!" Julian grabbed her arm and started in the direction of the ballroom. "Lets Dance!"

Acacia could see no way out, and was already figuring that the rest of the night would most likely be just like this, when one of the men talking to the Dark Lord broke away.

Joseph Travers moved swiftly, nearly forcing himself between Acacia and Julian; who let go of her arm, startled. Acacia couldn't blame him for being slightly afraid of Joseph, who was tall and dark. His dress robes buttoned all the way up to his chin, and his grey eyes were filled with coolness. Bushy, auburn hair donned his handsome head, and he had a look of veiled anger about him.

"Is something wrong here, Acacia?" His gaze never left Julian, and everyone still lingering turned to watch.

"Nothing, Joseph. I was just telling Julian here that I had promised my first dance to you..."

Joseph turned around, slightly surprised, but quickly masked it.

"Yes, first dance, of course. Mr..."

"A-Avery-" Julian looked more nervous than Acacia had ever seen him, but she thought it might have been partly because the Dark Lord to was watching him closely.

"Mr. Avery, perhaps you should let Acacia here live up to her promises?" He smiled over his shoulder, and Acacia felt a rush of desire.

"Yes, of course. Later, then, Acacia?"

Acacia nodded, and Avery hurried into the ballroom and was soon lost among the others. Joseph turned, smiling, and held out his arm. Acacia shrugged her thin shoulders and laced her arm through it.

"Shall we go and live up to my- eh- promises?"

"Well, I don't see why not. We must do anything to uphold a lie, mustn't we?"

They entered the ballroom arm in arm, and several people turned to smile at them. Acacia felt Joeseph's hand lightly cover hers, and once again she found herself smiling. It was quiet out of character, really, and see noticed Severus Snape raising his eyebrows at her from across the room. Julian stood next to him, pointing at Joseph and looking annoyed.

As Acacia and Joseph reached the middle of the dance floor, he, almost timidly, placed a gentle hand on her thin waist. She placed her long, delicate fingers on his shoulder and their other hands met, held out slightly to he side. Slowly, they began to spin on the spot, moving faster as the music became more paced. It wasn't long before they were twirling around and, as other couples moved out of their way, Acacia's emerald skirts began to fly out around her, Joeseph's black cloak waving bat-like in the wind they created...

He was holding her as close as possible, and he knew the song was about to end. As the final note stuck, the spun her out, reeled her back in, and dipped her so that she was nearly laying on the floor, his arm and bent leg the only thing keeping her up.

Applause broke out around them, and they both bowed, even Acacia laughing.

"Would you like a drink, Miss Rosier?" This time he bowed to her, smiling that smile...

"Alright." Acacia's voice had a slight uncertainty about it, but she smiled weakly nonetheless. She pointed to a table in the far corner, gazing up at him. 'I'll be over there, when you're finished."

Joseph nodded and headed off towards the refreshments, while Acacia started the other way. She knew full well that both her parents, and Joeseph's parents, were watching her, but she wasn't all that bothered by it. They would find out sooner or later, right?

She dropped down in to a chair next to the Dark Lord with a dramatic sigh. He watched her for a moment, sipping from a bottle containing firewhiskey, before turning back to the dance floor.

"You dance well."

"Thanks, although it's not really my strong suit." She smiled at Him.

"You shouldn't be over here. Your father's watching. He looks angry." Once again, He turned to survey her carefully.

"I'm not afraid of my father. And I know that you aren't, either. He's bound to find out sooner or later anyways, right?" Acacia allowed her eyes to drift around the table. She knew almost everyone there by names. Avery, Nott, the Carrow's, Rodulphus and Rabastan, Macnair and Mulciber, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Selwyn, Rowle, and Rookwood all sat at the round, corner table. Acacia sat between the Dark Lord and Macnair, although as Joseph returned with her drink, she shoved the Ministry employee aside.

"I suppose." He nodded to Joseph when he sat down, but quickly turned his attention back to Acacia. "I wish for you to walk with me later, along with a few choice friends."

Acacia raised her eyebrows, took a sip of her drink, and nodded.

"Must they be- eh- comrades?"

"I would prefer so, yes. It's about that abandoned house down the road..."

Acacia's frowned, visibly puzzled. But as she opened her mouth to speak, the Dark lord held up a thin, spider like hand.

"Later, Acacia. You're family wants you..." Acacia looked back over her shoulder. Her mother was waving at her furiously, and neither her brother or father were in sight.

Turning back towards the group, she smiled apologetically.

"I'll be back."

Chatter resumed behind her, and she heard Bellatrix laugh delightedly at something the Dark Lord had said.

* * *

Acacia met her mother near the front doors, surprised at how pale she suddenly looked. She had an idea that it might have a thing to do with those she was keeping company, but Acacia honestly didn't care anymore. She'd rather her parents find out now, then someday when her picture was plastered all over town. 

With "WANTED" underneath it, anyways.

"Acacia," AnnaSophia's voice was strained, and slightly hoarse. Several people turned to look, but seeing the look on the youngest girl's face, they kept on turning. "Your father awaits us upstairs, in Evan's study."

Acacia voice matched her mothers. "Is Evan there?"

AnnaSophia nodded slowly, eyes moving up and down her daughter's body. Acacia noticed her eyes linger on her left forearm...

Acacia pushed past her mother and proceeded up the grand staircase. She continued to storm down the corridor, her petticoats brushing along the floor, dull click of her heels muffled. AnnaSophia walked behind her, clicking her tongue nervously against her teeth, wringing her hands in what appeared to be desperation.

"Acacia." Her daughter continued on, either deaf to AnnaSohpia's voice, or purposefully ignoring it. "Acacia?"

"What?" Acacia didn't stop walking, but talked through her clenched teeth.

"If- if you're- don't' try and- maybe you should-"

"Mother!" Acacia whirled, sending her skirts flying about her in and invisible wind. AnnaSophia took a step back, startled. "I will handle this the way I think it should be handled. Whatever he throws at me, I'll throw it right on back." She continued down the hall, stopping once again outside the study door.

"Don't be frightened." She said slowly, voice calmer than it had been two minutes before. "I'm not."

Shoving open the door, the two Rosier ladies stepped over the threshold.

Ambrose Rosier stood facing the fireplace, his head bent. Gently tapping his cane against the ground, he appeared not to have heard them enter. Evan, who was sitting in one of the armchairs behind his father looked up, his face pale and sickly in the firelight. He was gently tapping his fingers against the arm, looking worried. Acacia supposed he must have been, because he hadn't looked her in the eyes since yesterday morning.

AnnaSophia moved past her daughter, taking a seat in the armchair next to Evan's. Acacia stayed where she was, staring at her father's back defiantly.

"What do you think you were doing?" Ambrose's voice was low, quiet, and very nearly deadly.

"I was having a drink with a few-"

"Comrades? Buddies? Pals?" Ambrose turned to face his daughter, face a mixture of sadness, regret, and possibly anger.

Acacia fell silent, unsure of how to answer.

"_Friends_, father, would be a more appropriate choice of words..." She moved towards a third chair, but Ambrose snarled, and she stopped, looking slightly surprised.

"And would you count Him among your friends, Acacia Bella Branwen?"

This time it wasn't uncertainty that kept Acacia from answering, it was pure stubbornness.

"You didn't answer."

"I'm aware of that."

"Father..." Evan had stood, and was carefully moving to stand between his father and younger sister. Acacia shoved him hard, and he sprawled backwards into his mother, who gave a startled cry.

"Don't push your-"

"What's it matter to you who I want to be friends with? Evan and I were raised to take pride in our noble blood-"

"But not to kill-"

"And I'm merely taking that a step farther! Telling the world that, truly, Purebloods are better than all!"

"Acacia..."

"Shut up, Evan! I will support what I believe in until my very last-"

"Show me your arm."

"What?" Caught of guard, Acacia stopped to watch her father closely, warily. Ambrose was watching her, his one hand held out, palm up. "I don't have to show you, if I don't want-"

Ambrose reached forwards, grabbed her arm, and dragged her into the firelight. Wrenching back her sleeve, he gasped.

The blood red tattoo gleamed on Acacia's left forearm, the snake slithering in and out of the skull that held it captive. It stood out so brilliantly against her pale skin, illuminated by the firelight, that even Acacia had to bite back a remark.

AnnaSophia moved so that she could peer over Acacia's shoulder, sobs shaking her frail body. Evan still lay on the floor, where his mother had dumped him, looking crestfallen.

Pulling her arm back away from her fathers tight grasp, Acacia made a strange noise, almost like a dieing kitten, before turning a storming from the study for the second time in two days.

* * *

Severus Snape was standing awkwardly next to his mother when Acacia seemed to crash into him, nearly sending both of them to the floor. Her hand, pale a spider like, grasped his upper arm tightly, pulling him off in the direction of the garden. He could hear her muttering quick apologies to his parents, and anyone else she happend to push out of the way. 

As they shoved Trier way out into the empty gardens, where Chinese lanterns dangled, mid-air, above their heads, Severus heard a voice call Acacia's name from somewhere behind them.

"Who was that?"

"Joseph Travers," She replied, pulling him into a secluded area surrounded by weeping willows. A good sized pond gleamed in front of them, lily pads adorning it. "I accidentally pushed him out of the way. God, I hope he didn't see my face!"

Severus glanced up at his friend, who was gazing down at her shoes, which were invisible through the layers of silk that her dress consisted of. Sighing, he stood and faced her, forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes looked red and blotchy, and there were tear tracks streaking down her face.

Sighing again, he tried to smile. She continued to glare up at him, perhaps wishing he would die.

"What happened?"

Acacia defiantly wiped her hand across her cheek, obviously furious with herself.

"They know."

Again, Severus was silent for a moment. He then, calmly as possible, guided Acacia towards the base of the nearest tree, leaning her gently against it. He took his place next to her, and turned to gaze out across the pond, determined not to look her in the eye, and thus infuriate her even more.

"I see."

"No, you don't. You _don't_ see! You have no where near the same situation... You're not even a Death Eater yet. Oh, Merlin, he made me pull up my sleeve and _everything_!"

Severus reached forwards and took her arm, pulling her sleeve back gently. Acacia almost yanked her hand back, but when he smiled encouragingly, she relaxed.

The Dark Mark glowed even brighter in the moonlight, and she shuddered slightly.

"He was angry, Sev. He thinks I'm a _failure_!" She almost wailed the last word, and Severus was suddenly reminded of Lily. Acacia must have noticed too, because she snarled in disgust.

"So, all in all, it didn't go well?"

"No, Severus. It didn't go well."

"Did you explain..."

"Explain what? That since I was 5, I've wanted to kill and torture life forms lower than mine?" She raised her delicate eyebrows, and stared at him thoughtfully. "Mainly Mudbloods and muggles, of course."

"Perhaps... If you were to put it nicer." Severus snorted, trying desperately to imagine Acacia being truly nice. That was definantly something that didn't happen often.

Acacia furrowed her brows, glaring as Severus.

"How would you have said it?"

"Well, first off," He started, smiling gently down at her. "I wouldn't have gotten caught hanging around with 'the wrong crowd'. Or, perhaps, that I was making the world a better place for thier grandchildren to grow up in. That always works for my mother. But then, she's convinced that you're someday going to be her daughter-in-law..."

He laughed shakily, and Acacia smiled weakly, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Your mother belongs in the crazy bin. Or, at least, someplace where your father isn't."

Acacia was the only one, Severus knew, who dared tread in the dangerous waters she had just wandered into.

"Yes."

She moved so that she was no longer facing the pond, but facing him. Her one elbow rested gently on the raised knee, and she was watching him with a strange look on her face.

"Severus..."

"We were here to talk about your parents, weren't we? Not my home life."

It was Acacia's turn to be silent, though she continued to watch him. Her eyes, Severus thought, seemed to glow in the moonlight sweeping in past the branches on the trees.

"If you ever need..." She started, voice barely audible. "A place to stay for you and your mother, you're more than welcome..."

"Acacia."

"To stay here. You know that, right?"

"My mother wouldn't want-"

"It's not what she would _want_, Severus." Anger was starting to creep into the Death Eaters voice, but it was quiet, which was in the end, perhaps even worse. "When the Death Eaters are more out in the open, more than now anyways, your father will be one of those on their list. He's a muggle, Severus."

"I know..."

"I can give you protection!"

"My father..." His voice was quiet, and just as dangeous as Acacia's had become. His hand was gripping her arm so tight, it hurt. "Will, in the end, be defeated by me. Not some Death Eater..."

"I thought that by the time you could- that you'd have- you've always wanted-"

Her lose for words was drowned out by a rustling in the bushes. Both her and Severus fell silent, turning towards the sound. Nothing for a moment, then:

Severus cried out in surprise, and perhaps a bit of terror, when Nana leapt from the bushes, her jaws latched firmly on his arm. Acacia, too, was yelling, but she wasn't paying attention to the dog.

Sirius had appeared behind Nana, wand raised.

"Sirius Orion Black! _Put that down_!" She made a grab for the wand, but Sirius shoved her behind him.

"Don't you ever, ever, hold her damn arm again, Snivellus. If I catch you touching her..."

"Sirius!"

"Again, I will beat the living _shit_ out of you, got that?"

"Sirius, if you touch him..."

"GOT THAT?"

A few golden sparks shot out of the end of his wand, showering Severus and Nana, who had relinquished her hold on the boy's arm.

"Fine," Severus snarled, eyes alive with fire that could have matched Acacia's fierce gaze. "Acacia, _get her off me_!"

Shoving her way past her cousin, who had slowly lowered his wand, she grabbed Nana by the collar and pulled her back.

"Oh, Severus, I don't know why she would have done that! She's always liked you..."

"I told her too."

"Sirius!"

"Lets go, Acacia. Leave Snivellus here, to ponder his absolute loneliness..."

"No." She stood defiantly next to her friend, handkerchief plastered over his bleeding forearm.

"Go," Severus whispered, smiling up at her. "I've got this controlled. Dance, have fun, get your mind off things.'

"Severus..."

He smiled again, and though Acacia could tell it was forced, she turned towards Sirius anyways. He held his arm out, bent at the elbow, and was looking at her expectantly. Sighing, she slipped her arm through his, shot once last look at Severus over her shoulder, before allowing Sirius to lead her back to the ballroom.

Where Severus sat, Nana a few feet away, watching him, he could hear Acacia telling Sirius what _she_ would do if she ever found Sirius touching him again.

Smirking, he pulled himself shakily to his feet, and set off towards the manor, Nana at his heels.

* * *

**What to expect next Time:**

_Acacia has been sneaking off to the abandoned house down the road for the past year and a half. Will she finally, after 4 long years, be able to introduce her friends to the life of a Death Eater? Or is it just time for her first, true mission?_


End file.
